Second Chances
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U:Sometimes we want the life we want, not the one we need. When pressed to have a simple wish where you would be strong enough to undo all of the mistakes that you made before. But… what if that that came at a price… To be with the woman you love, what would you give up? How much would you sacrifice or be willing to change? G/CC
1. Prologue

**_Second Chances: Prologue_**

 **A/N: I thought of this story while sitting in the sixth circle of hell that was my army training for a month. One of those A/U's that I love so much with a little twist. Just a prologue though ;)**

 **Update for newer readers, if you don't want to see how the pre-dragon ball stuff changes that's okay skip ahead to chapter 8. The next couple chapters are a set up for things to come.**

 _Sometimes we want the life we want, not the one we need. When pressed to have a simple wish where you would be strong enough to undo all of the mistakes that you made before. But… what if that that came at a price… To be with the woman you love, what would you give up? How much would you sacrifice?_

Goku sat on the docks edge just starring off into the water, this wasn't how it was supposed to be but it was happening. There was no getting around the changes that had occurred in such a short time, Chi-Chi was dying. She had barely turned fifty and cancer had taken a hard toll on her body. He bit back his own tears as he had just stepped out from the hospital where his wife was suffering miserably. Sure she had been putting on a strong front but Goku knew, it wasn't going to be long until she died. The sweet girl that taught him all about love, marriage, and being a part of a real family was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

Shenron couldn't undo natural damages caused by the body, the cancer would simply return. It was the natural way of life but it bit hard into a man who sat here with the power to move worlds but unable to stomach the slow death of his wife. Sure he had seen death, watched his best friends die but not like this. Not watching their body and mind dissolve away it was tearing his heart to pieces.

Chi-Chi's hair had all fallen away due to the chemo therapy, a dainty teal headband wrapped around her skull as the cancer had continued to spread, and had settled in her brain slowly draining her memories and sanity. His wife couldn't remember their children's names, or their faces anymore. She merely smiled giving a fake laugh of joy as they hugged her wishing her the best that she could pull through but Goku didn't have the guts to tell his boys that they would not see their mother for much longer.

Watching her at nights as she struggled to breathe, the ventilator hooked up to her side made him wish that he could do something to ease her passing.

Until the previous night everything hadn't been too bad but Goku had to hold Chi-Chi down as she thrashed, losing control of her body during a seizure. She cried and screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head and defecated all over her sheets and her husband. It was the moment where his will had broken. He had hoped she would go peacefully quietly but no she wasn't. The disease was tearing his poor wife apart and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it!

"Damn!" Goku swore as he punched the water, tears running down his face as the water fired upwards as if a truck had fallen into the water. "Damn!" He swore again as he brought both hands down into the water his eyes clenched tight as the image of his wife covered in filth looking up at him with her eyes rolled back into her head. This wasn't fair! Chi-Chi never deserved this! He should be suffering not… He snorted the running snot from his nose as the image of his wife played over and over in his head.

It was overbearing and Goku screamed, louder than he had ever screamed before. More than when he ascended to super sayjin three against majin buu. As his head went backwards his power flaring all around him as his hair went from black to yellow.

The sky which had been partly cloudy spread apart completely as Goku continued to scream to the heavens. The rings spreading apart casting down rays of bright sunshine as his tears still ran from his face. "This isn't right! This can't happen like this! Not to my wife! Not to Chi-Chi!" He roared as he ascended further his hair spiking behind his back as he let lose all of the emotion that had been boiling inside of him. His clothes flapped and struck against him as he let loose with his cries of frustration and futility. Until he finally collapsed to the ground sobbing into his hands.

He was too distraught to notice the ki behind him. "That's enough Kakarot… Your wife needs you. She's calling out for you and I'm not playing messenger boy more than once. Be thankful my woman has a few favors I owe her." The sayjin prince grunted wearing his blue tank top and long dark blue pants with matching white boots and gloves. He looked down at the third class with pity, it was a strange feeling but he knew it. Kakarot couldn't win this fight, it wasn't a battle he could win either. He just was thankful his Bulma was the same way. He doubted he'd be handling it any better than the younger sayjin. The harpy looked pathetic and ready to die any moment but still fought to stay alive, she was a tough little bitch in a good way. But even he considered if putting her out of her misery would be best, she was only going to get worse.

"I can't… I can't go back and watch it Vegeta." Goku said hitting the ground with his fists forgetting his strength he beat a massive hole into the ground but he didn't care. "I can't do it…"

"Get up clown, at least let your mate see your face when she dies. Or will you abandon her again like you did with Cell? I'm sure even a third class moron could gift his woman with a simple thing." Vegeta snorted turning away from him, he had said his piece he wasn't going to force Kakarot to come back.

Goku spat as he got to his feet his hands glowing with power, angry not only at what Vegeta said but the painful truth that he was right. "It's not right. None of this is." His aura dropping back down as he tried to calm himself from doing something irrational but this was something he had never trained for. It was consuming the proud warrior with a feeling that was beyond mental, and emotional agony.

"That is life Kakarot. I lost my childhood to Frieza but here I stand making do with what I have now. Your woman stood by you for years even when you died, and now when she needs you the most you leave her all alone." Vegeta glared at Goku with contempt. "You are disgusting. I'm done with you." He blasted off from the ground leaving the younger sayjin to figure out what he was going to do. Vegeta had enough conversations like this for one year, he would return to his gravity chamber and beat out this sentimentality over the next few hours.

Goku dropped to his knees and cried harder, _I don't know what to do!_ He beat the dirt as a small pair of eyes watched his torment.

They had been sent behind Vegeta to make sure he did what he supposed to but it was clear that Goku wasn't ready to come back yet. Fortunately, they had talked to Chi-Chi while everyone was away, even if she didn't remember them she knew where the dragonballs were. Chi-Chi had a wish… but had said not to make it, because it was selfish.

She made up some story about it being just her time, the small figure dashed back to the house. No! Shenron could fix this, Goku just had to be stronger and he could do anything! All the stories were about how strong Goku had become but what if was strong to begin with? Never needing to train as hard as he did? What if he was the Legendary super-sayjin when he met her back when he asked to marry Chi-Chi? Then Goku could fix everything! He wouldn't loose and have to die, he could beat the cancer! It would work!

Goku pulled himself back together after another ten minutes and placed his fingers to his forehead and teleported back to the hospital. He appeared in his spot as Chi-Chi was sleeping. No one else was around, it was just how he wanted it to be, he pulled his chair to the side of her bed. His hands shaking slightly as they pulled over her frail ones avoiding the I.V. bags in her wrist, his fear of needles nowhere near overriding his pain of seeing his wife like this. He couldn't stop the waterworks as they came back again as she was barely breathing with the ventilator. He heard the machine pump in the air and take it back out as he watched her chest rise and fall to the tune of the machine.

"I'm sorry…" He cried cradling his wife's hand in his own two shaking. "I should've been a better husband, a better man." He said watching her not even react, her ki fading slowly away. "Chi-Chi… please don't go like this please! We still have a granddaughter to raise and-"his breathing hitched" We have Goten's wedding to look forward too!" He could barely keep himself under control. "Please Chi-Chi don't go!" His tears dropped from his cheek as they slowly splashed down on her hand.

"G…Go..ku.." A heavy breath said as barely opened eyes looked towards where the figure that was just a blob was.

 _Beep…. Beep… Beep._

"Chi-Chi! Chi it's me!" Goku said holding her hand tighter as he pulled himself closer bringing her hand to his chest letting her feel his warm chest and heartbeat.

She took a sharp breath in as the ventilator beeped for a moment before returning back to its pace. Her hand and grip was so weak she couldn't even see the face in front of her. It was all so dark. "I can…t" She exhaled feeling her husband's hands slide under her and pull her up to his chest, it was there she knew his warmth. His spiky bangs and orange gi… she just couldn't remember what it looked like. "Hon…ey" She said as something pressed against her forehead, she could feel water. The roof must be leaking again.

 _Beep….. Beep_

"I'm here. Chi. Please I'm right here!" He choked out as he felt it coming.

"Be… Be… good. I-" Where was she? Where was everyone? Why were the lights out?

 _*high pitched* Beep_

Goku's chest sucked in air as Chi-Chi's head rested against his chin. Her ki was flickering, her breathing so faint and her pulse had dropped. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! If only he knew better! If only he could have done more! His wife didn't deserve this! He didn't want to suffer with her like this!

"kiss… g-bye?" She muttered as she wondered why she hadn't kissed Gohan before he left for school. She should've remembered to do that, just… which one was Gohan? Was that her first son or her grandson?

Goku leaned down and pressed a soft feather touch against her lips as she smiled. "I'll miss you. So much! I don't what I'll do." He sobbed holding his wife tightly as her monitors flashed.

 _Beep-!_

"Huarrgghhhh!" Goku screamed throwing his head back as he held his wife tightly, the ventilator stopping as did his wife's heart.

The nurse came quickly as the scream and warning lights flashed from her panel. She came into the room bearing a sad sight as the husband clutched his dead wife. His tears running down his face as he rocked back in his chair holding her close to him. It was common feeling as she approached him placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Sir." She said as the man rocked back in the chair crying still controllably. The other medical staff arrived a minute later but it was too late, as the Nurse shook her head holding up a hand for five minutes to let a husband grieve.

Goku laid her back down on the bed holding her hand as he cried hard into the mattress. What he wouldn't give right now to make everything right again! To do what he needed, knowing everything that he did now. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a warm blanket placed over his shoulders. Probably one of the nurses trying to comfort him but he didn't want comfort! He wanted his wife back! He felt warmth all over him, as the blanket covered his back and down his legs until it almost enveloped him but didn't pay it any mind. He was only focused on his wife and her ki that no longer was there as slowly his mind went blank.

[***]

He awoke later against a wall, his head wrapped up in something. He couldn't understand why this all had to happen, not wanting to open his eyes but his hair was so tight, the nurses must have bunched up his hair or something! Wait… Where was Chi-Chi! His mind snapped fully alert as he jumped up to his feet, eyes popping open completely and he found himself in an alleyway. It wasn't the hospital!

 _What the hell happened!?_ His mind screamed as he looked down at his clothes which were all different his pants were yellow with blue and white boots? His top wasn't his orange gi but a blue thick sweat top like the one Kami gave him before he went to the world martial arts tournament. His hand reached to his back and he grabbed a familiar orange pole. He knew it anywhere, his power pole but just? Where? How!?

Goku took a step from the alley into the streets the midday sun just overhead as he saw people walking all around, his eyes looking over to the side where he noticed the world martial arts stadium. The one that he had fought in when he was younger? Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream or some terrible hallucination as he reached to scratch the annoying object wrapped around his head causing strips of cloth to fall from his head.

That was a turban? It was the one-! Goku blinked. His clothes? Power pole? It was all just like he had been at the 23rd world martial arts tournament? Just what was going on? How had all of this happened? Goku looked into the shop he was next to, his clothes just like he had thought in the reflection but as he looked up he saw something that made his mind stop. His face, his hair, his appearance…

He touched the glass with his fingers as he stared into what was his face as when he blinked the reflection blinked back. When he moved it moved as well. "That's not me." Goku said, his voice deeper and not the one he was used to which made his voice hitch as lump form. There was no mass of unruly spikes around his head. No there was a small bush of hair atop his head with five small spikes hanging down and around the sides of his forehead. The as a thick back base of hair fell down and around his shoulder blades.

This wasn't his face… no this wasn't even his body? But it was his mind? He was supposed to be sitting next to his dead wife in a hospital but now he was staring back at a reflection of what was not himself. Or what should not have been himself as he pinched his cheek. "I'm…" He swallowed as he looked hard at the unruly black sayjin expression he gave himself.

"I'm Broly…"

 _ **R &R. What do you think?**_

 _ **MB**_


	2. Realization

**Chapter 1: Realization**

 **A/N: I might be a bit cruel at times to Chi-Chi. In fact its true I've not given her the best of times in most of my stories but she's the strongest woman in spirit on the show. Its why I believe she can handle it, but this is a story for other reasons than having her suffer. No this is a new start.**

Goku stared for nearly ten minutes at his appearance still baffled beyond comprehension. This was not him, but it somehow was him? It didn't make a great deal of sense, just a short while ago he was holding his wife's hands and watched her pass away. It crushed him inside as he knew he had placed his head down on the mattress as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Then there was just a blanket of warmth that came over him and then… this!

Questions ran through his mind at a million miles an hour. Why had this happened? Where had he gone? Was this the past? Who was he? A hundred more flashed through his thoughts as he did his best to comprehend his actions. There was no reason for-!

The sayjin took a step back from the reflection of himself as there could have been a reason. Not his own reason but one that belonged to his granddaughter. Did she do this? "Pan…"

" _Grandpa! Come on you can save her! Just use the dragonballs like always! Make gramma better please!" The small girl in her red top shirt and brown pants barely over the age of six begged on her knees for her dear grandfather. The nicest person she had ever seen to do something for her grandmother. She shouldn't be dying like this she just shouldn't._

 _The small girls tear filled eyes and weeping expression made her grandfather turn away unable to look at the face. He was unable to tell her that it couldn't be done._

" _I can't Pan. It would be a selfish wish and your grandmother wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." Goku sat down in the room as Chi-Chi slept completely out from her medication. Not even a world famous Bulma Briefs tantrum could rouse her from the intense meds. His eyes looked over his wife with bitter regret._

" _So what if gramma will be mad! Just make her better, she can't just sleep like this forever or she'll never wake up!" The little girl's worlds stinging her grandfather as it was the inevitable truth as the girl quite hadn't grasped that the sleep she was talking about was in fact the release of death._

 _Goku bit back his tears. "It'll be fine Pan. She needs to sleep a long time. She's getting very tired and more tired every single day. I don't want to make her uncomfortable." He choked on his own words as he reached one hand over to touch Chi-Chi's paling skin. "I just want her to be comfortable…" He whispered as his head dropped. It wouldn't be too much longer another week or so, but it felt like time was stuck in the hyperbolic time chamber. Living out a year of his life every single day he watched his dear wife suffer._

" _That's not right!" Pan shouted her hand becoming fists. "Gramma never did anything wrong! You should help her! Why won't you help her grandpa tell me?" She cried hitting him in the back. "tell me why you won't help gramma! Tell me?" She cried beating her fists as hard as she could into his back._

" _Pan. You-" Goku stopped as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "You'll understand when your older." He said as he snorted up the thin line of mucus running down his nose. "Please understand, I would do anything for her but… I can't."_

 _The little girl growled angrily. "I'm going to find the dragonballs grandpa! I'm going to make everything better! I'll make you and gramma happy even if you don't want it!" She screamed as a head popped inside the room._

" _Pan, you shouldn't yell at your grandfather I told you be quiet while my mom is sleeping. Remember you promised me?" The voice of the girl's father Gohan who walked in, his well-kept suit and tie having come from talking with Videl down the hall about what had happened since he had dropped them off for a bit while he ran to the office._

 _Pan broke out into tears running into her dads arms who picked her up and hugged her. "He won't help gramma! Daddy make him help her!" She cried holding her father's neck tightly as she cried not understanding why anyone just wouldn't help her grandmother! Why were all the adults being so dumb!_

" _Shh, Pan your grandma is fine. She's just sick and needs to rest." He lied behind his own tears but held them in check. His soft eyes looking at his father who didn't even look back, watching the most powerful man in the world just hold his mother's hand with a shaking grip. It hurt him both to see his mom and dad suffer like this, but there was little he could do now. This was natural, the dragonballs were unable to do anything, though the one thing he doubted very much if his father would ever be the same. He had barely eaten anything unless told to by him or Goten._

 _His father was skinner, his visage disheveled and in misery. He very much doubted if his father would be alive for much longer after Mom died or even if did make it through what he would do. His dad's outlet was his family and he had left to start his own life and Goten the same. It had just been him and mom for a long time. His mother years ago telling her how great it had been being just alone with Goku again. Enjoying their life together as his dad had become so much more attentive to her needs and wants. Spending time with her, talking with her. Going out shopping and eating in restaurants together like a real couple. Something they had never done a lot of in their youth._

 _His mom had never been happier when talking about all the joyful things they had been doing together and how much his father had become a better husband and better man for her. Yet after that short period of joy his mother had gotten cancer, she had hidden her illness from Goku very well until it had been too late. She just thought it was a passing sickness until visiting the doctor and discovering the horrible truth. Of course back then they had hope she'd make it through. Bulma had helped a lot with everything and his dad would've traveled the cosmos to help his wife._

 _It however had been just his mom's time. Not that he had accepted it, there were still miracles but as the months had dragged on into a year he knew his mother was going to be no longer with them for much longer. He was going to miss her so much, but he doubted the world could ever be able to fill the void in his dad's heart when it happened. "Dad." He spoke softly but his father didn't even respond or move._

 _He sighed, holding Pans head as she cried. "Come on let's go get your mother, grandma needs to sleep." His soft tone and reassuring nature not working on Pan as she only held his neck tighter._

" _If grandpa was the legendary super-sayjin when they met could he beat cancer?" Pan cried as her dad's hand stroked her hair softly._

 _Gohan wanted to tell no, that cancer wasn't something you fought. But even his dad had been a super-sayjin that would only have given him more time to spend with mom and be ready for this… "Yes sweetheart, but we can't do it now. Don't worry, your grandfather will be there with her till she wakes up and is all better okay honey?" He said as Bra just rubbed her tears into his suit._

" _Granmma wished she knew this grandpa when she met him… she would've loved to have been with him for more of her life-!" she burst out into another wail as Gohan walked out into the hallway not catching how his father had tensed at those words._

 _They weren't an insult but an honest truth, she loved being with him knowing what he knew now. He just wished that too, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't change things, he had been a young, naïve, foolish teenager not the aged and experienced man he as now._

"Pan… did you really find the dragonballs?" Goku asked looking at his hands, the body that was not his but one that belonged to the Legendary super-sayjin. He was now the Legendary Super-sayjin Broly… but he was the man that he was now. All of his memories, thoughts and experiences were with him now. Everything that would happen and would happen were now in his mind now.

' _If Grandpa was the Legendary super-sayjin when they met could be beat cancer? - Gramma Wished she knew this Grandpa when she met him.'_

"Pan you did this didn't you? You wished for this didn't you? But how did you find the dragonballs only I, Bulma, Vegeta and-" Goku's eyes went wide as he fell backwards to the ground startling a man walking behind him to jumped to the side shouting an insult at the man who fell backwards but he kept on going ignoring the man on his rear end. The cold realization of the truth, there was only one other person who knew where the seven dragonballs were kept in case of emergencies. "Chi-Chi knew too… She knew where they were!" It was his sick wife, who probably told Pan in one of her delirious moments where they were. It was why she came running up to him with ideas about using the magic balls but had wanted his help probably and what to wish for. But she had gotten her two wishes. From Chi-Chi and from Gohan we he told her that if he was the legendary super-sayjin when he was younger.

"I'm sorry Pan but this isn't right I'll have to…" He spoke to himself as something mentally smacked him across the face. What would he do? Would he undo the wish? His felt his fists tighten and ball up. What would be waiting for him back in that time? Would he want to revive to see a world where his beloved wife would be dead on a mattress for him? Would he just sit there and act like everything could go back to normal? That his life could just go on without her?

His head shook slowly as he felt he moved to his knees his hands keeping tightly gripped slowly shaking as the emotions ran over him. He couldn't live without Chi-Chi anymore, he had experienced the joys of her for the last few years and everything that it meant to be married to someone. His children had moved on from his life, they didn't need their dad to keep watching over them. They were all strong enough on their own, and even Vegeta was still there. The sayjin prince his equal in all matter of things, if there was a problem Vegeta could handle it.

He slammed his head into the concrete making it crack, he did it again and again. _No! I should go back! It's the life I had. I can't do this. I have a family, a granddaughter who-!_

His granddaughter pan. She had wished for this, to see her grandmother alive and well and happy with him. It also wasn't just Pan's wish but Chi-Chi's as well, if Pan hadn't been lying of course which he very much doubted. Pan hadn't lied when he heard her cry into her dad's arms. She had no reason too.

He looked away to the alleyway where his discarded power pole and turban were. Was this right though? Could he justify this, being in this time, in this body?

This body, that was another thing. He stood back up to his feet and looked back at his reflection, he was a young Broly. He could tell from the appearance, but far stronger than Goku had ever been at this age. He had felt so strong when he came here to fight in the twenty third world martial arts tournament but now? He flexed his arm or no Broly's? No-! It wasn't-. It was! Dammit it was his arm, _stop trying to rationalize it Son Goku. Your mind is in another body, it was no different with Gogeta and Vegitio I'm just in control._

Taking a moment to breath he flexed his arm again he felt so strong. But wait? He placed his fingers to his forehead and flashed a short distance away. He knew instant transmission still? Could he then? He would have to test this. He placed his fingers back to his forehead phasing to the open desert. He had plenty of time to think about things. "Can I go super sayjin? Let's find out!" His legs braced as he screamed his veins quickly bulging as his body began to glow as his head snapped back and his hair illuminated a bright glow.

Taking a moment to breathe slowly he was a super sayjin! He felt the power rushing through him as well as his golden power aura and hair which dangled by his forehead. He was already a super sayjin? He wasn't quite as young as his boys when they ascended but this was years earlier for him! He could easily beat any of his early opponents he knew but what about those that came later?

He tensed as he flared his power again! His arms bulging as he screamed, his hands bulging outwards as he felt the strain coming as he pushed to ascend his body to level two. But his aura shifted from gold to green, his body bulged he felt his legs, chest, and arms explode in size as he became an ascended sayjin like how Vegeta, Trunks, and he had done in the hyperbolic time chamber except… this time he was not just a bulky sayjin. No he was using the power of the Legendary super-sayjin. Broly's gift, a body big and strong that didn't sacrifice power for speed. "This is strange…" Goku grumbled in his deep throaty voice that Broly had when talking. He didn't like it, but it was what he had to deal with as he flexed his arm and swung it forwards. The shockwave ripped out shattering a small boulder just in front of him. How much further could he push himself? Could he go super sayjin three?

"Might as well try?" Goku stopped again and flared his power his bulky form flaring for a moment as his hair flashed behind him for the briefest of moments before he collapsed to the ground. Sweat running from his forehead as he returned to his normal form. "Okay… So I can't go super sayjin three… For very…. Long!" He panted between breaths. "but I can… do it… as the… Legendary form… that Broly has?" He asked himself as he hadn't shrunk in size as he had expected no the legendary form that his former rival had adapted and took the form with him. Once he got stronger in this body he could probably maintain super sayjin three! Of course that would be a long time off but he could at least ascend as a super sayjin that was something he had to think about. Right?

Goku chuckled to himself as he watched the sweat roll of his face but noticed something that was off with his appearance. He had just shredded all his clothing when he had ascended. The tatters of his blue coat had ripped apart, the pants just like the one from some movie Goten had made him watch called the Hulk where a man got big and green. He didn't recall but yeah he looked like that guy with really baggy pants. "Wait I have another pair! The one's Kami gave me!" he realized as he remembered the pack he had brought with him. Looking over to the side Goku grabbed the bundle of clothes and unwrapped it but inside… it wasn't a weight blue training shirt and orange gi.

His face stopped and gave a neutral look, there wrapped in the linens was a pair of white pants and a tight red sash. In addition, Broly's gold plated boots and belt. He really didn't want to wear this. It wasn't what Goku had worn to the tournament-! Wait the tournament! Goku's head snapped up as he realized just how much time had passed. He hadn't signed in yet! Quickly grabbing the clothes not willing to waste time fiddling around with his attire and show up looking like a bum. He threw on the boots noting just how heavy they were. _I guess he had weights on when fighting us, these must weight half a ton each!?_ He noted as he put them on and tied the red sash around his weight held in place by the golden belt. He stood up, feeling drained but ready… for what He didn't know. But he had been given a new chance! He could make the world right, with all his skills, his strength and experience he could save this world from anything and his family-.

His family, Chi-Chi… His mind reached out finding her ki signature. Even now she was alive, she was strong, vibrant and full life not riddled by cancer and suffering horribly. She wouldn't be alone in this life, she wouldn't be abandoned and she wouldn't die like that. No. He would be perfect man for her, he would make up for all the time he had wasted, lost and given up foolishly neglecting the greatest thing to ever happen to him in his life. No he would make Chi-Chi his life, and with everything he had at his disposal he could do that.

Moving his fingers to his forehead. "I have a second chance. And I'm not going to waste it!" He told himself before using instant transmission.

[***]

"Wow guys you all look great! You've really been training hard haven't you!" Roshi commented looking at all of his pupils having arrived to sign up a minute before closing. Though the old man was happy to see all of them he wondered where Goku was? The boy wouldn't miss this for the world.

"You bet master Roshi! I've got some great new moves and I'm stronger than ever!" Krillin laughed cockily as he held up his fist. He had pushed himself so hard he was sure he could beat anyone, well everyone except Goku probably. That guy just got stronger every year by leaps and bounds. He just wondered if he was going to show up. I mean if he didn't it wouldn't be the same but he had a chance at winning.

"Sure thing cue ball." Yamcha joked touching his smaller friend atop his head earning a swipe from the shorter fighter. "Easy their tough guy save it for the ring!" he joked as he looked at his girlfriend Bulma. The two having missed each other for a while. She was really cute with short hair. She blushed and gave him a wink knowing that he was looking at her.

"So where's Goku? Has anyone seen him?" Tien asked noting that the runner up from last year should be showing up for the needed rematch. It wouldn't be a proper tournament if he didn't get to fight Goku again. "It wouldn't be like him to miss this."

"Yeah really!" Puar noted floating alongside Yamcha.

"I wonder how much Goku's grown. Probably gotten a lot taller and cuter!" Bulma teased making Yamcha snort rudely but still give her grin, knowing she was just playing with him.

"There's no way Goku could look better than me!" Yamcha gloated by shoving a hand to his chest, "He'll still have that same mess of spikes atop his head!"

"Yeah probably, wearing the same clothes that we last saw him in." Oolong joked making the group all laugh at the image of their friend in size to small clothing.

"Would be nice for him to show up their about to close and they won't let me register him early." Roshi noted wiping his glasses with a handkerchief. Having tried earlier when this motley crew had showed up late, but they wouldn't allow it. One had to do it in person.

"Maybe if we all talk to them. They'll make an exception?" Launch added but most of them shrugged. The dark haired blue woman sighed. "That's not fair."

The group all nodded in agreement, they wanted Goku to be here! It wouldn't be a tournament without him.

"Alright, Thomas close up the book, registrations are over." One of the men at the post noted moving to stand.

"sure thing. It's been a long-" He moved to close the registration book but it stopped halfway as a hand was planted in the middle of it from nowhere. "Whoa!" He jumped backwards as he looked at a tall lengthy haired black haired man who had come from nowhere!

"I would like to sign up."

"Phew! Boy how did you do that you scared me half to death!" Thomas said taking a moment to stop his heartbeat. Moving to grab his pen he moved to one of the blank pages. "Name?"

The man stopped for a second looking down at the book, but looked over to the side where his friends had gathered, they had turned to see him appear.

"Who's that and where did he come from?" Yamcha asked seeing the bulky long haired warrior which he painfully had to admit looked far better than his.

"Don't know never seen him before." Tien said neutrally his three eyes looking over the new arrival. He hadn't even felt him move he was sure his senses would have picked him up but he had just appeared in a blink.

"Name sir?" Thomas asked again looking at the man who looked back at him.

"Son Goku. The runner up two years in a row."

"Goku-!" Many voices shouted in unison as the man turned over to look at them and smile.

"Hey guys. Long time right?" He chuckled scratching his head like always as his friends came over to him.

"Wow man you've changed a ton! I don't even recognize you! You're a whole new person!" Krillin added noting one glaring thing about distance. Goku was really tall. Life just wasn't fair at all!

"I have to agree. What happened to you?" Tien added crossing his arms.

"Changes I guess. But it's me see guys?" He added with some finesse his tail came out from his waist having realized the little guy while out in the desert. "Who else has one of these!" He added as his tail rose up and swayed in front of his friends who all gasped knowing that Goku only had a tail and what happened whenever there was a moon out!

"You're Goku alright but man you got so much more handsome." Bulma added walking over to him and touched his shoulder just wanting to be sure that he was real.

"Thanks Bulma. You look really pretty- Oh I shouldn't have said that Ve-" He slammed his mouth shut realizing that he almost slipped up big and said Vegeta's name. His friend hated it whenever he complimented his wife, because she would nag him to repeat it. His friends all gave him a quizzical stare. "Sorry, you're just really good looking Bulma I don't know what to say. Eh heh heh!" He laughed sheepishly scratching his head like always when put in awkward situations.

 _Smooth Goku smooth!_ Here he was back in time hitting on Bulma, Vegeta's wife. Oh boy he had to make sure that never got out.

"Oh Goku you are sweet!" Bulma said hugging him as Goku gave her a slight embrace back noting the jealously radiating out from him. Well at least he wouldn't worry about Yamcha, Vegeta was a hundred times scarier.

"So mind heading for the hotel guys? We have until tomorrow until the tournament." Chaotzu added looking up at the clouds which to be darkening.

The company of reunited friends agreed. Walking back together, now all berating Goku with questions as he had appeared. His new appearance, his dress, and what had transpired in four years. He had told them he that a lot had. But he didn't want to give away any secrets to his fighting for tomorrow. It would be then that he would tell them all just what he had been doing.

Of course as they arrived they divvied up just like before. Goku and Krillin sharing a room where the girls split off with Puar and the rest divided up in the rooms. The sayjin laid down in the bed not finding it comfortable at all, his thoughts shifting back to what he would do. He was back in time, just like before but he hadn't seen Chi-Chi yet though he could feel her ki.

She was fine, and it made him sigh. Looking over his arms noting the greater definition and shaped muscular physique of his rival's body that he was now using. Just what would Chi-Chi think?

Would she love him like this? Would she know it was him like she had when she approached him at the world martial arts tournament and he had blundered in not remembering her. Gods! He let out a breath, there were so many things going on right now and he couldn't possibly sleep.

"What's wrong Goku? You are really restless something bothering you?" His friend's voice reminding him he wasn't alone and he was thankful he hadn't been thinking out loud.

"Just nervous I guess."

"Yeah I get you. We've all improved but man you are way stronger. What did you do to get so strong? I can't imagine how tough your training with Kami must have been to be this strong!"

Goku didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't because of Kami, though everyone probably thought it was. Also up until this point they didn't know he was a sayjin. An alien warrior sent to destroy the world and now inhabited the body of their greatest rival with access to powers not even dreamt of at this time. He knew the future. He knew everything for the next thirty years. There was only so much he could say.

"Hey Goku you awake?" Krillin asked hoping up to look at his friend noting his closed eyes and steady breathing. "Heh, guess you weren't that nervous." He laughed going back down to his bunk to lay down. Not seeing his friend's deception as he slowly reopened them.

He had far too much to think about right now to be bothered with answer other questions. _No. I just have to wait until tomorrow. I'll see her again and I'll do everything right! I promise you Chi-Chi. This is a second chance for me to do everything right by you. Just wait one more day for me my wife._

For as long as he had suffered without her in his bed, seeing her suffer under a disease. He could bare one more day without her, for tomorrow they would be reunited again. He couldn't wait.

 ** _A/N: What do you think of Chapter 1?_**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _MB_**


	3. Marriage

**Marriage**

 **A/N:** **How you all enjoying it? I hope you guys are liking it, I really am.**

The group gathered together for the preliminary matches, Goku already knowing the truth of how this would go as the brackets had been set up just like before even with his late entry. He was leaning against a wall while he friends all joked and bantered too each other having not seen each other in years. Unlike the sayjin who had been with them in another life just a week ago, the reunion was less than desired for him with them. No he was waiting for someone dressed in pink and blue.

His finger tapped his shoulder as Tien and Chaotzu warmed up together. Their technique while good was just sloppy compared to the warriors he knew but he held back his tongue. Their speed and strength all now miniscule by comparison to him but he wondered just how much should he reveal here? How much should he change, or what should he change after all there was a lot of crazy things that happened here. He looked to his side noting Kami hiding in the human's body calling himself Hero. The elder namek not realizing that it was Goku just smiled and waved. Perhaps he had expected him to be the spiky haired warrior as he hadn't come over to even mentally ask him what had happened to him.

"Goku you want to a warm up spar?" Krillin asked coming over to his taller friend who was just aimlessly looking into the crowd. Noting the black gaze just staring off towards a thin old man sitting on a bench who looked more like a man built with pencils and rubber bands than a true warrior. "Oh I see man, yeah that guy! Jeez he's going to lucky to make it out of this without getting hurt." He chuckled elbowing his buddy who snapped from a daze.

"Oh yeah Krilllin, he just doesn't fit in here." He was trying to play it off as if that Hero was bothering him.

"Yeah I understand. I mean especially for you. You'd probably only have to flick him with one finger to knock him out. Got some special pinky technique saved up in there?" Krillin joked as Goku gave an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Maybe. Care to see it?"

"Ehh no-" Krillin felt slow as he watched Goku's hands move to his forehead with just his pinky and tapped him just once with his finger.

Goku knew he over did it, watching as Krillin bounced off the ground and into the air. A huge red pinky mark right where his forehead was making all of the other Z-fighters break out laughing. Krillin whined grabbing his head where the mark was as Goku found his friend's pain a little humorous as well.

"Oh man that was a good one!" Yamcha laughed coming over to help Krillin up. "You gotta watch out for his fingers. Or just a stronger head!"

"Man that hurt Goku!" Krillin complained holding his face still. "I really hope that I don't have to fight you first, that was extremely painful."

"Oh come on Krillin it was just one finger!" His bandit friend said patting him on the back. "Couldn't have been that bad. You just aren't up to the pain tolerance of the rest of us."

"Then you have him do it to you!" His bald friend snapped at him as he turned away, _did Goku grow super finger strength? He just hit me like a car._

Tien remained quiet as he hadn't even seen Goku move before using just a fraction of his strength to bounce Krillin off the floor. _Incredible, he must have been pushing himself to limits. I can't imagine anyone being a better challenge for me than Goku right now. Just what other tricks was he hiding?_ He just couldn't wait, this would be an amazing tournament.

Chaotzu remained quiet as well noticing Tien's silence and watched the entire ordeal as well but the smaller fighter stopped as someone came up from behind him.

"Uhm excuse me?" A female voice asked, "Do you know if Son Goku is here?"

"Oh of course lady!" The white skinned fighter exclaimed turning to look up at a girl in a blue dress and pink accents. She was actually pretty cute, probably too cute to be a proper fighter. "He's right there!" His finger pointing to the wall to where Goku was leaning back against the wall laughing as Yamcha and Krillin started an 'energetic' warm up session which was growing mildly serious.

"That's him… He looks so different." The girl said taking a breath as her hand came up to her chest. "Are you sure that's him?"

"Sure thing!" He looked over towards him and yelled. "Hey Goku this nice lady wants to know if you are Goku!" His voice startling the girl who blushed.

Slowly she watched his eyes turn towards hers as if time had slowed down, her soft brown eyes being snagged as she felt her heart in her chest beat faster and her breathing came faster. She had trained so long and prepared for this moment but she had finally come to get the boy who had promised to marry her. He had changed so much from the short spiky haired kid wearing those orange and blue clothes. From where she had tried to get him to kiss her but ended up creating a little fighting match which both found enjoyable. After so many years would he remember his promise to her?

His arms fell to his sides as he moved fluidly from the wall passing through Krillin and Yamcha who jumped back as he interrupted their session. The pair barely avoiding kicking him not that he would've felt it. It was his wife, it was Chi-Chi… except she was young and beautiful not that she hadn't always been so. She wasn't struck down by the riddling cancer that had hit her hard later in life, no she was pure, untouched and ready to be married to a young boy who promised to her that he would not knowing what marriage was. Except this time, he knew what marriage was, he desired her, a life with her together married or not. He found his palms growing sweaty, he paused in front of his lips suddenly dry. Gods she was beautiful.

Chi-Chi felt like a deer in the headlights watching who she thought to be Goku approach her, his muscle bound frame and piercing gaze keeping her locked in place as he stopped just a foot away from her. His eyes were shaking slightly as if he was overcome with emotion while looking at her. Her heart was beating so fast, never had anyone looked at her like that, it was as if his very soul was crying out for hers. She felt slightly faint as they continued to just stare at one another, she taking note of every single defined muscular curve of his body and just how different he had become. His hair while not as remarkable as when he was younger was still that same dark black and his eyes were the same coal black that she remembered although these ones look harder and less carefree than before.

"Uhm.. Hi Goku… do you-" She was being so bashful looking to her feet like a schoolgirl but stopped as he took another step towards her practically touching her with his legs but she watched his fingers slowly reach up to touch her hair. His gentle fingers sliding through her raven black hair, it was so soft a caress as his fingers slipped slowly touching the back of her neck making her goosebumps flare up. His face came closer to hers, leaning down as he was so tall now. "I… I…" She stammered as he was so close to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Goku couldn't stop himself, this was his wife, his woman, and his lover. Gods how could he have never enjoyed this when he was so young! He felt a lump disappear from his throat as he watched the whirlwind of emotions skip through her. It wasn't like before where she approached him and he didn't recognize her and then her storming away in anger. He was holding her head, captivated by her and he wanted her to know that he knew who she was.

"Chi-Chi… you look amazing."

Chi-Chi blushed furiously, he did remember her! Oh how could she be so foolish of course he would! After all he promised to-!

"I didn't forget our promise. I remember it, and I still want you just like I said when we were kids by the tree."

It was so perfect! So romantic she was almost swooning as Goku bent her backwards slightly, his warm breath over her face. She couldn't imagine this scenario any better than as it was running right now. He remembered her after so long! Their promise together as kids! It was a dream come true to her! "Goku- Mmphh" She felt smothered as a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. Nope this had to be a dream! Her mind blanked as Goku's lips were firmly pressed against hers and she felt his tongue taking pleasure and slipped through her open lips and wormed inside of hers.

Goku felt on cloud nine, he hadn't kissed his wife like this is in months and he knew why he loved it so much. Her taste, her curve, her every detail he savored each one of it even though she was frozen in place. He pulled her tightly against him as he felt his emotions take over, still fervently kissing her his hands smoothed through her hair caressing her head and holding her back gently as his fingers massaged and pressed into the little valleys and dips of her back making her shudder just like he had with years of practice of being an experienced lover.

The entire gang and many on lookers who simply had been bored just stopped and gawked.

Krillin was stunned stupid as his mouth was just hanging agape. His finger pointing half-heartedly as he watched Goku make out with some hotty. Where was the Justice in the world! He wanted to scream but here he was just standing there watching.

Tien and Yamcha were more stunned as they never expected Goku to do that, the guy never really made any moves on girls before and yet here he was French kissing a girl who was more than enjoying it as she wrapped her arms around his back. Her fingers curling against the skin of his back. What had happened to him?

Finally, Goku broke his kiss away, a thin trail of saliva slipped out from his lips as he pulled away from Chi-Chi's own her expression of one that was completely stunned. She had always wanted to be kissed like that. She felt herself pulled up against him, her hands still holding tightly to his back, the hard toned muscles and thick mane of black hair behind his head. "Wha? What." She stammered as she tried to regain control over herself as a thick voice laughed.

"It's alright Chi-Chi. After all you want to get married and have lots of children right? A big family for us." His voice purred as he cradled the back of her neck gently running his fingers down through her hair. It was her dream to have more children she had always wanted at least four but of course that had been put on the back burner with just all the craziness in his life and Chi-Chi's age she didn't want to go through labor anymore as she had gotten older and felt content with her two sons and upcoming granddaughter but inwardly Goku knew she wanted more children.

It was overwhelming for the girl who was normally so headstrong to be swept off her feet so completely and almost literally as Goku was holding her just on the edges of her toes. His words reaching to her heart like he had known her desires, she had come here in hopes of finding her future husband but clearly that had changed to her becoming his wife with a glorious future filled with Children! "Oh Goku!" She swooned holding him as he chuckled and picked her up around her hips.

"So Chi-Chi will you marry me? Become my beloved wife and I your loving husband?"

"Goku you can't be serious! What are you doing!" Krillin gawked holding his has together shaking as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Man Goku." Yamcha said scratching his head, what had gotten into this little friend. Before he was so goofy and aloof before leaving now he was a totally new person. Just what had happened to him? Of course he noticed Krillin moving to get in the way of Goku's moment and grabbed his que ball friend by the shoulder. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Stopping Goku from ruining his life, he doesn't know what he's getting in to!" Krillin said bitterly, his arm shrugging away from his friend.

"You can't stop him from doing what he wants Krillin. He clearly knows who she is and besides can you not see how happy he is?" His smaller friend noting the beaming smile as he spun around with Chi-Chi in his arms the two of them laughing heartily together as Chi-Chi was completely radiant with joy as she was tossed into the air and caught against his solid chest.

"Clearly Goku's lost his mind his life will be over!"

"Oh of course Goku! Yes, I'll marry you!" Her words earning a round of applause from the other fighters and some of the staff working in the back who watched the pair hug together. "You've made me the happiest woman on Earth!" She cried holding his head in her arms as he smiled.

"You've only made me the luckiest man in the universe." He whispered to her as he gently nuzzled her face. His tail sliding up and wrapping around her waist, the furry appendage rubbing and constricting slowly around her in gentle motions.

"You're more than I ever dreamed of. You are the only one I've ever dreamed of." She cried happily kissing his cheek as she was gathered up in his arms and felt herself carried away like a real bride in his arms not noticing Krilling doing everything in his power to break free from Yamcha but it was far too late.

 _Yes, just like you told me. This was your dream as a little girl, how you wanted to be swept off your feet in front of so many people. Kissed like you were desired and wanted like no other and then asked to be married. Yes, I know every single thing about your desires, this is my gift to you my loving wife. This is all for you._ His smile never faded as they made themselves sparse in another section of the tournament the preliminary matches still thirty minutes away from starting. Plenty of time for him and Chi-Chi to talk together and just for him to enjoy his wife again.

His young healthy wife that wasn't suffering in a body riddled by a crippling disease. No this would be for him and her alone.

He sat down on the small bench, her bottom in his lap as her knees were gently hanging over the rest of his knees. His arm bracing her back as she smiled happily her eyes closed in true loving fashion as she merely sighed and held him tightly and contently. "Oh Goku!" She giggled happily as he smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku breathed out as he held her close his nose taking in her scent, her presence and warmth. All of it was there and with him, Gods how he had missed it. "It's been forever since we were together."

His dreamy eyed wife only smiled happily back at him. "Well were just kids." She happily giggled again rubbing against him. She was so unbelievably happy!

"Yes we were…" He said holding her head close. "Just kids, but I'm happy you remembered me and the promise we made together."

"Well of course honey!" Her playful tone making her future husband smile. "You were the only boy who I liked growing up, and of course you were also cute and so sweet. We were destined to be reunited like this. I just never imagined it being so wonderful." She looked all around the finely maintained staging area. The well cut grass and shrubs were all around with the old single tree and well where water was drawn from. It wasn't quite as romantic as she had dreamed but she could live with it.

Goku cleared his throat as he got her attention back to him. "So Chi-Chi. When I win the tournament-"

Chi-Chi glared at him, "Oh just because you're here you think that you'll win this tournament? Do you think that you'll beat me?" She moved to straddled his waist her palms braced against his shoulders as her thighs slightly burned stretching so far overtop Goku's immense thighs. "I would like to remind you that _I-"Emphasizing_ her point. "Have spent the last five years training myself harder than ever before. I am going to win this tournament, not you!" She said proudly making Goku smile.

"Alright, alright. I miss spoke then. When _we_ win the tournament lets go visit your father and tell him the good news." He patted her back watching a playful grin form over her lips.

"I can live with that. But what will we spend all that prize money on?" She asked not really thinking about that little aspect.

Goku knew exactly what it would be, "A nice house in the city, we'll live by a great school so that we can watch our sons become smart young men. They won't need to know how to fight, they can focus and spend their times on their studies until they're older, then we can train them more like me and you. How would that be for starters?"

He knew his wife enjoyed the country, be away from everything but Chi-Chi had always wanted to live in a nice part of the city where she could have her children go off to a nice private school and become smarter and not worry about fighting so much. They had arguments about this when they first got married which was why Chi-Chi had become so involved with homeschooling and giving her son the best.

He wanted to give her everything she had dreamed of. It wouldn't matter though, he would keep things as close to the world he knew just like how Mirai had tried too and turned the world he had traveled back too for the better. Saving his life and the lives of many others. He would do the same, with this body and foresight he would do everything right, for his wife and the world second.

"Oh that would be wonderful Goku, but one small detail." Chi-Chi added placing her hands on her hips.

"What would that be?" He said grinning.

"I want a daughter not just boys. Okay? I don't want to be the only woman in the house." She added trailing a hand up his back touching the side of his face as Goku nodded.

"I don't see why not. A beautiful mother like you needs a daughter, it would only be right." He laughed pulling her into a kiss as she blushed. His tail slid up her back gently caressing her as she pulled herself deeper into a kiss with him. Her inexperience showing but let Goku lead her along as he tasted her mouth with well-practiced skill. Her mind not questioning why he was such a good kisser but it just felt so good as she slipped her own tongue along with his. Finding his own taste enjoyable as she hugged his head tighter as his fingers pressed into her back.

She was amazing, her body was so young and perfectly toned it wasn't-! Goku had to stop his thoughts as he realized what path his mind was looking to go down. Yes this young Chi-Chi was beautiful, yes she was just like he remembered but still she wasn't his wife. Well not the one he knew, she was gone… and here he was trying to already replace her! He stopped the kiss to Chi-Chi's disappointment.

"What's wrong?" She asked not sure why he just stopped so suddenly when they were both clearly enjoying it.

"Nothing. We-" He struggled to find an excuse to stop even though nothing was more enjoyable at the moment than her but his guilty mind rushed over him. "We should get back, the matches will be starting soon." He said looking away from her so that she might not realize his mental distress.

"Oh yeah that is a good idea. How about one final good luck kiss though?" She said mischievously as Goku gave her a halfhearted smile and the two kissed again briefly before she slipped off from him as his tail unwrapped from her waist and returned to his own. "Oh today is going to be a great day." She hummed walking back to the tournament floor but turned to look back at Goku who didn't move who just stared off into nothingness. "Coming honey?"

"Yeah- Yeah sure just give me a moment. I just wanted to think before I came back. You know clearing your mind and all." He laughed making Chi-Chi laugh and walk away her hands behind her back.

How could that not have come to him? Dammit how could he profess his love for Chi-Chi then so easily discard her! "Shit!" he swore under his breath as the images of Chi-Chi's dying breath filtered through him, that was the woman who had given up so much for him. Who had cried out for him on her death bed and just a day later here he was trying to jump into a younger version of her pants! Just what in the hell was wrong with him! He stood up growling his tail snapping behind him.

Some kind of husband he was…. His wife's body was not even cold and here he was-! He was-! "Arghhh!" He cried out to himself as he just punched the air. Why hadn't this ever have come to him! His hand rubbed his temples, this was just perfect! Just perfect. He swung his leg into the air ignoring the massive gust of wind it brought upwards tearing up some of the grass and ripping some of the leaves from the tree away and into the air.

"Chi-Chi… I'm sorry." He felt so sick with himself. His hand going to clutch at his heart, "You were my world and I'm trying to just let you go without even a second thought. I am such an idiot like you always said. Jumping headlong into a situation without thinking about it like you told me I did." Even now he remembered his wife telling him that he had to think about things and not try to just let things happen and hope they turned out for the best.

What the hell was he doing!? Really what was he doing! He shouldn't be doing any of this even if he was miserable, his real wife didn't deserve to be discarded like that! No she deserved to be remembered and treasured by him and her family.

His eyes fell sullen and depressed as she dropped to his knees. _All this power, and this foresight but I couldn't even see the truth in front of me. I don't deserve this, it's my fault for all of it and I should have to live with my own sins._

"Oh hello their young man, what are you doing out here? You know the tournament is going to start soon." A thin and weak looking man with glasses, his white shirt and black pants not at all fighting apparel. His thick glasses were not even proper either but here he was fighting in the world martial arts tournament.

"Kami… you don't have to hide in there I know it's you." Goku spoke not evening looking back at the man who was being taken over by the guardian of earth. "Your disguise is too obvious."

"My! Oh my! I can't believe you figured that out." The man laughed but stopped suddenly. "So you really are Goku, you didn't look like this before you left the lookout a month ago and I can't ever remember knowing you to have a change like this."

"yeah its me, I had some… _things_ happen but I'm still me just different physically."

"No that's a lie Goku, you are very distraught. I've felt some very strange waves since coming here and its been hard to place them but now I know they are all coming from you. You are in some kind of turmoil about something? Was it your decision to try and marry that young woman. Are you trying-" Kami stopped as Goku held up a hand.

"No its not marrying her, I want to do that. It's just she's not the same Chi-Chi I remember and know." He put that rather truthfully. She really wasn't the woman who had died in his arms. "I'm conflicted because I should love the Chi-Chi I remember not the one I see now."

"Why would you feel upset about that, people change Goku. Looking at you now that's a big change if I ever realized it. You did so major growing up, it's as if you're not the same boy who left my outlook."

If he only knew. Goku thought rolling his eyes. "But I don't want to let go of the Chi-Chi I fell in love with for this one. She's the reason I became this way."

"Goku, love changes and takes all sorts of shapes. Do you see the girl inside of the her?"

"Yes, but it's not her. On the outside I love everything about her, but the heart isn't the same."

"These things take time my student. You've barely known her for how long now and you expected everything to be as you wanted? Why not just let things play out for a bit see if this is what you want? There's no shame in trying something out is there Goku? Maybe it'll surprise you." He laughed before turning and walking away leaving Goku to sit there and mull over his own thoughts.

She wasn't his Chi-Chi but it didn't mean that she wouldn't become the woman he knew. But was that fair? Right? Or even deserved for him?

He shook his head but couldn't forget what Kami had told him even if his former teacher didn't know exactly why Goku was so upset the reason was there and obvious. Why shouldn't he just try this out, if it didn't change or he couldn't accept it he could undo everything with a wish and set everything back to normal. Would that be so bad though? He didn't have that answer.

"Goku! Hurry up man they called you up for the preliminary match against King Chappa first thing! They'll DQ you if you don't up in three minutes!" Krillin's voice rang out rousing Goku for a moment.

Maybe he just needed more time? He stood up and looked over to the staging grounds, what harm would there be in giving a chance? With that he walked back towards the room, his golden plated boots clacking across the ground leaving such a slight impression in the stone as his movement was slow and deliberate as he tried to mull over a simple thing.

Was this Chi-Chi the same Chi-Chi he had fallen in love with?

 **R &R Tell me what you think please!**

 **MB**


	4. Not The Same

**Not the Same**

 **A/N: I don't ever get why I do A/U's all the time. I guess I just enjoy the freedom of writing a story without having too many constraints but keeping the focus of the DBZ story line makes it easier to write because there's a set timeline to how things work. Well I hope you guys like the chapter!**

It was a beautiful day for a tournament, the sun was up it was a nice eighty degrees and with a gentle cool breeze blowing through the day could have not of been more than perfect as Goku walked up the steps for his first match. An old opponent and former winner of the tournament not that it would be any competition for this sayjin warrior. The two squaring off against each other Goku in his bright white pants and red sash with gold plated accents and the other the darker skinned with black puffed up hair with a yellow garb King Chappa.

"Remember gentlemen you have five minutes, otherwise it will go to our score table to determine the results. No killing, no dirty blows, and no weapons remember that please." The referee said looking to both men.

"I don't require weapons when I have hands like these. I am here to reclaim my title Son Goku. I do hope you are prepared for it, the disgrace you caused me when you beat me in the 21st tournament still needs to be wiped away." King Chappa drew his foot up as both hands clacked and drew into his eight arm fighting style. His eyes all but focused on his opponent.

Goku said nothing as he kept his arms at his side and merely stared down his opponent who swallowed for a second unnerved by that piercing stare.

"Come on Goku show us how strong you are!" Yamcha called out trying to get a spark out of Goku who had been acting really weird. Sure the kid had always been an odd ball but now he was acting like a whole new person.

"Do you really want to see?" Goku chuckled feeling oddly fine with flaunting his power.

His sayjin blood was pumping at all the testosterone flowing through him, his tail also ebbing on more and more that he should be showing off his strength. He was a sayjin warrior, and his eyes caught sight of Chi-Chi and her eyes which were brightly looking at him, she was happy seeing him up there. Did she want to see too? _Why not? Show off a little bit let your wife know that she'll never have to fear for her life again. That you will be there to protect her with all of your strength._ His memories of how his past wife had felt so secure after Buu seeing just how strong he was that there would never be another reason to worry because she had full confidence in his strength that she and their children would be safe.

"I doubt you can be that impressive. You have no idea how strong I've gotten." A new voice and figure said looking at the sayjin with that of a bitter rival.

It was Ma Jr. The embodiment of King Piccolo, not the one he had grown to be a close friend with but no this was the one who desired to dominate the world and kill him. The young piccolo wearing his white training weighted clothes and headband were still there along with a smug looking green face of a Namekian even though he didn't know what he was. Goku new… The sight of his former friend now glaring at him.

"You think so? Ma Jr." Goku grumbled surprising the green alien with the roughness of his voice. "Let me give you just a taste then!"

Bracing his feet Goku clenched his fists as he focused and began to channel his strength. His was nearly squatting as his hands raised up over his head and he unleashed just a bit of his strength. It was almost strange as if he stepped out from his body and looked to the side becoming a spectator in the world around him. "I am the Legendary! The strongest warrior ever born in the universe and I will grant all of you just a brief look at what your defeat will look like!" He threw his head back and screamed his hair rising upwards in a ray of spikes making a crown around his head of golden hair as the hair on his back rose above his shoulders in every other direction. "I am the greatest sayjin to have ever lived!" A new voice snarled as his head went backwards and screamed, startling all as a golden aura flared all around him his eyes becoming a burning teal.

With a burst of dust the glowing warrior remained just breathing slowly as he looked at his opponent King Chappa who took a step back completely overwhelmed by what he saw. Never had someone just transformed in front of them.

"Prepare yourself…" And then it was over before it even began as King Chappa exploded off the platform, Goku standing there his hair glowing brightly as he hadn't even used his fists just a ripple outwards from his power and blasted the former world tournament champion completely away. He impacted against the wall with a thud before hitting the ground.

"Match! The winner is Son Goku by ring out!" The referee announced though having no real idea as too what had happened.

Piccolo stood there his eyes slightly worried as he felt Goku's aura alone. It was immense just how had he gotten so strong!

His friends and all of the other spectators all gulped in unison seeing Goku's transformation and not understanding its significance or what he had really said. "Incredible." Tien gasped as the golden light slowly faded and dropped from around his friend as his eyes slowly closed and return to their black form.

"No kidding. He's really gotten strong." Yamcha admitted with awe as his friend walked down from the platform into the arms of his future wife who jumped into his chest happily and he laughed picking her up feathering her with light kisses and whispers of some kind.

"Life just isn't fair…" Krillin moped looking jealously at his 'former' best friend because he couldn't just believe what was going on. Not only had Goku gotten incredibly powerful, well beyond anything he had expected in such a short time but here he was about to get married too some beautiful girl. This just didn't make any sense as he turned away from the sight.

Goku felt a little strange as he held Chi-Chi that experience was so weird. It had felt like he had plucked out of his body for a moment which was bizarre, but he choose to ignore it for now. Right now he had to go watch and support Chi-Chi in her first preliminary match, noting with some satisfaction as those around him parted as he walked with Chi-Chi sitting on his forearm. All of the fighters talking in hushed whispers and tones to each other as the fighter in red and white walked past by, all of them taking note of just how intimidating he was just from appearance alone and without even touching a former world champion he had blasted him from the ring completely.

As the couple stopped at the side of her match platform her opponent a large furred warthog of sorts gulped looking from her to the man carrying her. The woman in his arms that had been carried along missing the glaring look from the man, having just watched King Chappa get blasted from the ring without even getting touched by the man now looking at him with a blazing intensity as if daring him to touch his woman.

Goku felt something coming over him it was like his body was going on auto pilot or something actions were just happening without his consent or will as Chi-Chi moved into her fighting stance against her opponent but he just felt a cruel smirk form over his lips as his arms crossed over his chest. His lips moving on their own accord silently mouthing a response, _I Dare You!_

"Begin!" The referee announced shocking the surprised warthog who missed his defense as Chi-Chi caught him flush in the stomach with a fast kick sending him to the ground. Snorting from embarrassment he rolled to the side moving to get into a stance blocking Chi-Chi's next two punches but as he did the warthog saw the man on the other side of the ring looking at him with that same creepy look.

Caught off guard again Chi-Chi swept his leg knocking him flush on his back then dropped an elbow square into his gut making him hack and cough. "What's the matter? Are you not even trying to fight me because I'm a girl?" She growled noting just how distracted her opponent was as she stood back up.

The warthog rolled back up his chest stinging painfully from the blow landed on his stomach leaving him looking over towards the dark haired man who just kept glaring at him directly.

Chi-Chi followed his line of sight looking back to Goku who was just standing there giving her a quizzical glance, _what did I do?_

"Oh I see. You men are so full of yourselves!" She lunged forwards catching him again flush in the guy drilling in ten hard punches before finishing off with a heavy uppercut into the air knocking her opponent.

"Ring Out! The winner is Lady Chi-Chi!" The referee announced as the humanoid barely got up still dazed from the blow.

Everyone around not giving their applause feeling out of place but one man happily clapped his hands. "Nice job Chi-Chi, you're something else." Goku said approvingly as she walked over to the side and hopped down.

"Goku did you do something?" Her stare casting upwards towards him almost accusingly.

"I didn't do anything except watch! I promise Chi-Chi." Goku lied. _Why Am I lying about it? Wait why did I even do anything when she fought I never did that before._

Chi-Chi cast him a suspicious look over wondering just what exactly he was doing, sure he hadn't moved from his spot that she had noticed but still there would've been reason for her opponent to be so unprepared for her and keep looking over towards Goku the entire time. Perhaps it was he was so intimidating, she didn't want any free passes here at the tournament she would do this on her own! She didn't want anyone saying she had been given a handicap she was the daughter of the Ox Queen!

"Goku from now on you are going to be away from me when I fight, I don't want you watching until the finals. Understand?" She said adamantly her hands on her hips as she leaned up into him not one bit nervous making the larger man lean back slightly.

"S.. Sure no problem Chi-Chi" Goku swallowed still even in her younger form he felt intimidated by her.

"Good!" She said spinning in her heel and walking away from him without even so much as a good-bye. No one was going to take this away from her! She was going to win and win it on her own!

Goku wanted to say something but he told himself not too, it would be better for a minute as he needed to regain some clarity. Something was wrong with him. He had started acting strange as he had powered up feeling the rush of power and everything that came with it like he was awakening something inside of him that wasn't just his ki and sayjin strength but something else. His head began to pound slightly giving him a small headache as he wondered just what was going on with him.

"Problems son?" A cheerful voice said approaching the massive warrior without fear while others didn't even feel safe within ten feet of him. It was Kami aka Hero.

"Just a headache." He grunted rubbing his forehead.

Truthfully there were a ton of problems but none of them that he wanted to go telling anyone, what would Kami do if he found out he wasn't really Goku from this place. But one thirty years in the future inhabiting the body of a rival and selfishly trying to make amends with the wife he felt that he had betrayed and now was having strange moments where he felt as if he wasn't in control of this body. It was like there-!

"Oh no." Goku was hit with another possibility as Kami raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"So there is a problem?"

"No- No there's not a problem just remembering something." He tried to lie but it was clear Kami didn't buy it as Goku tried to move his teacher moved in front of him.

The smaller man housing the planet's guardian placed his hands behind his back watching his student's expression carefully. There was something wrong with his student beyond the physical changes he had seen it when he had transformed into that bright glowing warrior. It was something like he had experienced before becoming the Guardian of earth. There was something else inside of him, a darkness that was there and it was festering looking for a way out.

How that could've happened in such a short time, in all the months he had worked with Goku at the lookout never had anything like this been felt but in less than a month this great feeling of dread was ebbing out from such a bright person. "You don't have to lie to me. I sense there's a problem come let's go talk about it."

Goku looked away from him not wanting to admit that he might be right. "It's fine, just going through a lot of things. You know that _'he'_ is here." Doing his best to shift this conversation away from him and towards what was supposed to be their other real opponent Piccolo.

Kami nodded having taken notice of Junior or Piccolo. He was indeed here and looking for a rematch, of course Kami had been preparing for all of it with his time spent training Goku well on how to deal with his evil alter ego. "Of course he would be here, but please don't worry too much I'll have him taken care of. I just worry about you Goku, I've never felt anything like what happened to you before. It was incredible and dangerous at the same time. Where did you learn such an ability?"

"It sorta happened. I don't remember." Doing his best to not think about when Frieza killed his two best friends and threatened to murder him and his son. That was still a bitter moment. "It was just a response to a need to and well I became that."

"Hmm I see" His mentor added looking over his pupil thoroughly. "Goku once this is all done I want to sit down and talk with you. I am concerned about you. Your actions today are not the student I let go from the lookout. Please come see me once these matches are over I want to be sure you are fine." He said patting him on the arm.

"Alright but away from everyone else." He added to which the old man smiled and nodded before padding away slowly to go his own match.

 _I need a moment to think._ He phased away before anyone noticed outside giving himself just a few minutes of alone time as he came to a possible realization that there was something wrong. Not exactly with him per say but with this body that he now had. "Broly… is there still some part of you inside of here?" He asked looking at his hand, he had full control over himself right now. What he would say would be total control but he knew for a moment in the ring he wasn't doing anything except watching his body react. He had to find out if there was another person inside of him, maybe this was more like Vegito. That somehow he had fused his mind with Broly's body and the two had become one possibly?

No that couldn't be it. He brought his hand to his chin, him and Vegeta when fused shared thoughts and minds but clearly there was no one else in this body. He hadn't heard Broly's thoughts or experienced any of his memories so what had happened while he was on the match against King Chappa?

He closed his eyes and looked inside, sensing inside of himself for something anything that might explain how he somehow lost control but as he looked throughout himself he found nothing. There was nothing there! It was just empty and all that was there was his own energy and spirit.

"So why? Why did I lose control of my actions?" He asked himself his hand running through his hair finding it strange as it wasn't the one he was used too. It sloped backwards and off his head leaving his hand scratching the air. "I just might not have full control over myself then. It's possible I mean this has never been done before. Maybe I'm just not used to having full control of this body…"

"You know when you talk to yourself it's like you are not you. Is it Goku?" A voice laughed.

Goku didn't need to turn around he knew who it belonged to. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop Piccolo." The sayjin didn't bother turning around as he felt his tail snail around him and twist around his waist uncomfortable.

Piccolo only chuckled. "It's not eavesdropping if you can hear half the world talking Goku, or are you not Goku? You mentioned a Broly there. Who is that?" He laughed mockingly as Goku snorted turning on him.

"What do you even want Piccolo, you clearly didn't come out here to joke about my ramblings. So what do you want?" His arms crossed on his chest as he gave his once former friend a hard challenging stare.

Piccolo only grinned. "I saw how strong you were Goku, and I felt that little snip of darkness inside of you. It was quite entertaining really to watch you blast that weak human across the room with such violence! It was really something to see. So I came out here to make you an offer. One time only, join with me and I will allow you to live and serve me as my subordinate while I rule the world. I am going to conquer this world and avenge all the wrongs it has caused me and while I might hate to admit that the thought of working with you practically makes me sick to my stomach I also know your strength would be a great asset to my plans. So what do you say Goku? Agree to serve me and I'll spare you."

The Namek expected the answer of no but he wanted to at least give him the chance to serve him and if not later possibly kill him later but right now he had a lot of things on his plate and eliminating one of those obstacles now would be great boon to his plans.

"Not a chance Piccolo. I'm going to beat you here in this tournament and stop whatever foolish plans you have of dominating the earth. It won't ever come to pass. So thanks but no thanks. "He waved him off before turning around.

"Not that I didn't expect that response, just be sure to look after your friends and loved ones. They might have to pay for your insolence later." Piccolo moved to leave but slammed into Goku who had phased in front of him.

His face moved just an inch from his, those coal black eyes giving a stare into his opponents very soul. "Go near her Piccolo… and _I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_ " A new voice added but the sayjin didn't realize it, he was pressed to do so by something inside.

Piccolo was never used to being intimidated it was always the other way around, him scaring the wits out of people but here it was being almost done to him. "Tough talk Goku, but once I defeat you and all your friends your little threats will cost you." He jumped into the air avoiding his rival. It didn't matter he'd prepared enough for Goku and his strange new form. He would kill him and everyone else and then the world would be all his.

Goku watched Piccolo fly back to the matches not at all amused with what would become his friend's attitude towards him and his friends. He knew that Piccolo would become a good guy but this wasn't that one that he knew. No that was a different one and he needed to beat him and begin showing him mercy and then things would work themselves out. His tail unwrapped from his body and almost looked up at him. "What?" He asked the furry tail which moved back behind him and pointed back towards the staging area.

"Oh is she fighting?"

The small brown tail bobbed up and down. "Thanks tail, he said patting it before it wrapped back around his waist. Ah the wonders of having his tail again! He really missed his tail, it was awesome to have, now he could wash his back again without having to use a scrubber awkwardly anymore! He smiled as he walked back towards the preliminaries all but putting his troubles from his mind for a moment.

He moved back to the edges of the crowds and just watched, having entered the grounds the referee told him that his next opponent had forfeit leaving him to not have a match. So here he stood half way across the tournament grounds as Chi-Chi demonstrated her fighting ability, scoring blow after blow onto her opponent without so much as receiving a strike in return. It was impressive to watch her fight, having only so often the two had sparred together and even by then it was already a great gap in their abilities and it only expounded from there.

It was such a shame too, his wife was so strong and capable fighter she never even learned how to properly fly or use ki attacks and yet she was at least a match for his friends. Given more time and proper training he was sure she could be one of their equals if not greater. Oh that would be amazing to see, but that wouldn't happen. His wife would become a housewife, putting away her fighting stances for cooking utensils and cleaning skills. No glory as a proud female fighter and probably one of the best on the planet at the moment, no she would give it all up to be a mom.

It made Goku think about his future with her, he could change all that. His wife should know more than just the life of being a mother and house caretaker all the while he traveled the universe with uninhibited freedom. Fighting and coming home without so much as being able to help around the house. His lips dipped into a frown as his finger gently tapped his bicep.

It was something he realized when older, Chi-Chi never got to experience the life he had lived! Sure she had been with him sometimes when they were younger but never had she come with him on his journeys in space or come to train with them and share what had brought them together. Fighting had made them a couple, not lovers but friends. It brought them close and eventually made them closer after the tournament, why did he never see any of this? _Because you were too naïve too know, you just went along with everything not stopping to appreciate your actions…_ He told himself as Chi-Chi hopped off the platform having won again.

It was sometime later he really had fallen in love with Chi-Chi. At first it had been like a game, one game filled with pleasure but a game none the less to him. Unlike Chi-Chi who had been serious from the start not realizing just how much Goku didn't understand things. Once Gohan was born he grew more attached to her than just a lover and friend, but it had taken coming back from the fight from Buu to where he had understood everything that Chi-Chi had meant to him. How her smile and happy demeanor had been something he had taken for granted. Not knowing that she was concerned for him because she cared deeply for him and he had never been able to replicate such a feeling for her until that time, it was why he didn't come back after sacrificing himself for Cell.

Had he been in love with her as he had been before she died he never would have parted company from her, no he just moved on thinking she would be okay with it and not just how much she suffered from his loss because she truly loved him and he just thought of her as a very close friend that had his children not really a soul mate but more of the woman who cared for him and he cared for her. _Damn! I am such an idiot!_ He swore at himself, he couldn't believe just… just.

"Hey man what's eating you?"

It was Yamcha as Goku turned to look at him. "Thinking."

"Scary, you never used to do a lot of that. Hey man there's a break for lunch you in? Me and the others are going to grab something." Gesturing towards Tien, Krillin, and Chaoutzu who all waved him over.

"Sure, but go ahead of me I'm going to be bringing someone." He said looking over toward Chi-Chi who was talking to someone but he couldn't tell who it was they were obstructed by view but it didn't concern him as she laughed. It wasn't anything to get worked up over.

"Ah yeah your pretty new fiancée! Sure thing man, but don't make us wait too _long!"_ He joked making even Goku laughed.

"Can't promise that." He laughed back as Yamcha patted him on the back.

"Right! Right, man Goku you are really different. Anyway catch up with us in a bit we'll be waiting on you!" He said waving before walking to join the group giving them the signal to head out.

This left Goku waiting for a bit as he looked back to see whoever Chi-Chi was talking too having moved on as she came towards him. Her eyes beaming with pride and self-confidence and as he looked into her eyes he knew that he wanted those eyes to stay that way not just for him, but for her. She wouldn't become just a housewife… _No not again._

 **R &R**

 **Thank you all for the reviews I appreciate all of them it's what keeps me writing. Believe me!**

 **MB**


	5. Couple's Fight

**Couple's Fight**

 **A/N: How are you all enjoying the story? The beginning is probably going to be the slow part but I promise this will defiantly ramp up as we get going.**

Goku laid back in a bedroom Chi-Chi sleeping peacefully by his side. The two had come back to her room that she had arranged for the evening the pair having enjoyed a nice meal together though Goku having borrowed a Senzu bean from Yajarobie to fill up his stomach and not be unappreciative of the meal they had shared. Having kept his manners proper though his tail kept sliding around Chi-Chi's ankle and caressing her calf for most of the meal but she didn't mind it. Having known where to touch and caress his wife for years his tail took little time working its own magic on her as she had leaned against his shoulder and talked about all the great things she had been dreaming of since finding him.

He had smiled and let her head stay there as she talked and talked about everything, as he had come to enjoy these moments with her. Those private conversations and moments that he at first he didn't understand and only until now after losing them did he realize just how much he valued and had underappreciated just how close it made the two of them. Chi-Chi was a woman with dreams and desires and she wanted to share all of them with him to have him be a part of a childhood fantasy. They had spent almost several hours together talking, well she far more than him but he added a few comments here and there. He wasn't intent on ruining anything with her he had already done it once in his life and was not looking to waste the second!

She remained totally clung to him as they left and she had invited him back to her place which he had accepted of course he had no improper intentions and neither did she. She wanted to wait until they were married and then her official 'husband' could be her first time. It was a little hard for him with her so close, her nightgown obstructing her soft flesh from his own as they had often slept nude, Chi-Chi just enjoying his high body temperature and would just snuggle against him for warmth and he would wrap an arm around her holding her close while he smelled her scent.

Now she was leaning against him her head sleeping atop his chest his one arm trapped underneath her but held her hip as she her soft and content breathes slipped in and out. His tail having coiled around her inner thigh claiming her as his but it didn't push any harder wanting not push things to far too fast. They had a match tomorrow against each other but it wouldn't be like before with her angry and raging against him for being such an inconsiderate jerk. No it would be a fun match where she would fight her hardest against him and he would play the part and beat her not that she was privy to that knowledge but he wouldn't humiliate her in any way.

He looked up towards the hotel ceiling finding it hard to just sleep as he already knew the day ahead but couldn't help but feel a little concerned about things. He had of course not gone to see Kami he wasn't going to start confessing to the elder guardian what was wrong with him. He couldn't imagine the best of endings if Kami discovered the truth, he might gather the dragonballs and undo everything and he refused to let that happen.

He looked to Chi-Chi her serene smile on her lips. He drew his free hand over to stroke the side of her face the back of his fingers drawing over the soft skin which he had always adored about her. She was such a soft woman, not in way she acted or behaved but her body was so refreshing to hold and comfort. She had often said he was very hard and calloused early on, believing that his rambunctious nature as a child had made him rough and coarse when he touched her.

He smiled as he trailed his finger down the side of her face pulling back her stray hairs and depositing them behind her ear. There were just so many things he had overlooked in his youth… he felt his groin stirring as he smelled his wife the mild tinge of her arousal creeping into his nose setting his senses to react though not to the extent his previous body did. Smelling her arousal set him on fire but now it was just a tempting scent, perhaps his body needed to be trained in that aspect after all he felt himself mildly laughing when he realized that Chi-Chi's smell was in fact her desire to have sex. He hadn't ever placed the two quite together until a year or so into their marriage, she had just smelled really good and it made his lower half react that's all he thought. Until he had begun exploring his wife's body more _intimately_ did he learn where that smell came from and how wild it drove him.

Ah there were so many things he wanted to do but no he couldn't! His tail slid up and brushed his wife's panties making her shiver slightly the small furry appendage drawing up slowly and grinded against her until Goku realized just what it was doing as his wife released a soft gasp. Her nails slightly gripping his body for support. "Go…ku…" She breathed still obviously asleep but thinking about him. Goku's head glared down at the lower half of his body his tail poking its head up to look at its master which kept daggers fixated at it. The small tail wilting as it was being scolded almost.

 _Bad tail! You know what she said about that! Now you can hold her leg but nothing more!_ He berated his tail mentally wanting to go and slap the little devil for touching Chi-Chi there. They weren't married yet it wasn't time until she said it was. He had been without sex for a while and although it wasn't a necessity for him he missed just all the good things that came with it. Holding his wife and gazing into her eyes while she clutched him in the throes of ecstasy.

People could say that Chi-Chi had a harsh voice which was true but when she cried out his name in pleasure, he would give up anything to hear it again. It was giving your heart to someone in a way that couldn't be shown as he had seen Chi-Chi's tears of joy as she had experienced her first few glorious times with him smothering him with kisses into panted breaths it-!

"mmhh" Chi-Chi moaned softly her hot breath rolling over Goku's chest surprising him again.

Goku glared back at his tail again which was fervently doing what it should not again! "Tail!" He whispered angrily watching as it popped back up again. "No!" The small appendage wrapped back around her leg and did not continue. Moment was ruined! Goku thought annoyed as he decided to give sleeping a chance. Closing his eyes, he laid back and let himself dream…

"Goku! Goku wake up!"

The burly sayjin snapped awake his face covered in sweat Chi-Chi on her knees her flimsy nightgown barely holding across her body as one strap clung to the side of her body as his he saw the complete concern in her eyes. She was scared of something. "What? What's wrong?" He said panting heavily as she looked more relaxed but still cautious as she moved a hand to his face.

"You were having a nightmare." She was watching his face noting the mild surprise. "You were calling out my name and then all of these balls of light started appearing all around us. What was going on?" Watching Goku fall back to the sheets his face covered in a thin layer of sweat. He had been crying out for her almost weeping as if he was in pain then his slowly balls of light formed and glowed all around them. They were blue lights that faintly appeared and just hovered all around while he was suffering and the instant she woke him up they vanished.

Goku rubbed his face, "Just a nightmare a bad one." He said simply enough, truly it had been as he moved to wipe the moisture from his face.

"Tell me what happened, you looked like you were in complete misery by your expression, what was so horrible?" She positioned herself just to his side her hand resting in the center of his chest as he still tried to breathe calmly.

"It was…" He couldn't exactly say it. It was the life he had left except it was worse. The images of Chi-Chi's suffering was amplified in his head and he was unable to do anything, his body was trapped in quicksand unable to move as he screamed out her name trying to reach her. To touch her and reassure her that he was there for her but no he couldn't, his wife cried out his name in agony between the coughing and gasping breaths that had occurred before that horrific seizure making him feel so helpless. The most painful thing he had ever witnessed mentally and emotionally was his wife's death and it repeated, over and over again until this time's Chi-Chi snapped him out of it. "…you."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "well of course it was me you wouldn't have been crying out my name if it wasn't. Now what happened, tell me it'll calm you down if you just tell me what you saw."

Goku took a deep breath but reached up to pull her close the action startling Chi-Chi a bit as he wrapped his arm around back her and pulled her down against him. Her head resting just alongside his neck as his other hand moved to hold her legs. "I watched you die over and over again. I was unable to do anything except watch you wither away." He confessed truthfully, his Chi-Chi had been a confidant to him it would be best to treat her the same way. "It was terrible, you can't imagine." He whispered kissing the top of her head and she gently hugged his neck.

"It's okay, I'm right here. But why the all the light show are you unable to control your energy? That is what concerned me I don't want you blowing us up." That was what concerned her more than anything, having a nightmare was common place but when balls of energy start appearing all around that was a definite cause for alarm.

Goku didn't answer right away, truthfully he had never had that happen before. Sure he had bad dreams but never too bad as that his ki manifested itself. It was the sign of true unrest in one's body, it was a natural reaction as Goku had been trying to naturally summon his powers to help himself but it had come to little fruition. He held Chi-Chi stroking her hair as she rested against him giving her future husband a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I won't hurt you Chi-Chi my ki is a part of me and won't act unless I tell it to." He looked down at her as she gazed up into his eyes which were hiding back tears, witnessing her death was still profound as it wasn't just days ago that effect had nearly broken him. "I promise you won't ever be hurt by it. In the same why my tail reacts to protect and be with you my ki won't strike you, sometimes this happens with me." He lied on the last statement, it barely ever happened to him and it was never in a nightmare.

"Alright, I trust you then but try and keep the light shows to a minimum okay?" She asked with a smile and kissed his cheek and he smiled closing his eyes again.

It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to settle back down and fall asleep on his chest, though there was very little sleeping that Goku did. He reopened his own eyes and felt a wave of regret roll over him. He couldn't forget about his wife, about _his_ Chi-Chi this one wasn't the same woman he had lived with and his mind reacted out against it. It was railing against the thought of not having his true mate there with him and it showed, he had never had such an experience before. Though he had played it off as just a minor occurrence, but he hadn't ever woken up Chi-Chi before. It usually happened when he was alone but never with another person beside him, and only a few times could he ever recall it ever occurring.

He wasn't sure why he was exactly so distraught, there was very little he could do and the only solution to end this would be to undo everything. Something he simply refused to do! He wasn't going back to that life, he couldn't and he was sure everyone would understand why. They didn't need him anymore and he didn't want to be there anymore…

He felt shame wash back over him for thinking such thoughts, it was his family and friends he had abandoned though not by choice of course though here and now he made no attempt to undo what had happened because of his own actions. Facing everyone as he watched his wife die knowing that he should have done more for her. She had wanted to spend more time, more moments together before the cancer but of course that was just a fantasy now. His Chi-Chi was dead… she died in his arms, leaving him all alone, without a friend, without a wife and lover and most of all without a purpose.

Sure he enjoyed fighting and training it was what he had done for his entire life, but he needed people around him. He needed someone to share it with and with no great looming threats to earth he would spend it alone. In a house where his wife's smiling face wouldn't greet him, the smell of her cooking would never fill the small kitchen. No it would just be him, alone, catching fish or whatever he could and living all alone like he had been when his grandpa died.

Friends could visit, and he could always spend time with his sons but they had their own lives to lead, families to raise they didn't need their goofy dad to ruin things for them. No, he was better off here with this new Chi-Chi. He had given that Earth enough from himself, now he would give this Chi-Chi everything...

[***]

The quarter finals for the world martial arts tournament had begun, the crowds and friends of the competitors had all gathered and got the best seats mostly thanks to yellow haired launch and her sub-machine gun but hey whatever worked. Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Launch all standing together cheering on the first match between Tien and Cyborg Tao. The match no different as he had remembered except Tao found Goku's change to be surprising. The former teacher and mentor to Tien trying his best to kill his former student out of some foolish notion of betrayal because his student had no desire for revenge or vengeance that had been taunt by the master of the crane school. It was a sad display but then it wasn't as pathetic as Tao's attempt to murder Tien with a sneak attack from his hidden knife.

"Shouldn't we help Tien? Tao is trying to kill him and he is disqualified?" Krillin asked looking to Goku who gave his friend a smile.

"No, Tien has everything under control have a little faith." He said knowing his friend was too strong to be hurt by Mercenary Tao. That and Chi-Chi was leaning against his side watching the fight with some mild distress and he wasn't at all interested in having her leave from where she was.

"If you say so Goku."

The sayjin chuckled and smoothed his hand up Chi-Chi's side as she relaxed, no everything would be alright he knew Tien was strong enough to handle himself and he was right even as the Super Dodan Ray made an impressive light show his three eyed friend detonated the attack before it ever struck him leaving him just a little toasty but otherwise no worse for wear.

Tien knocked out Tao with a single decisive punch not holding back any further and then dropped the unconscious cyborg at his former Crane teachers lap watching them leave disgusted and promising a revenge that would never come. It was just like before Goku noted although as he looked down to Chi-Chi who gave him an approving smile and wink. It was there turn, and this time it wasn't anonymous vs Goku but Fiancée Vs Fiancée.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen we have a first for the World Tournament! Yes, today we have a couple squaring off against each other in the ring before they each give each other a ring in Holy Matrimony! Yes, ladies and gentlemen you are going to watch a future husband and wife team here and now! So without further Introductions let me invite Goku and Chi-Chi to the ring!" The announcer using his usual theatric flair riling up the crowd which burst into cheers and applause as the pair walked into the ring.

"Wow I can't believe they were serous?" Bulma remarked looking as Goku walked into the ring with the younger black haired girl called Chi-Chi, slightly envious of the girl's fortune to be marrying Goku who had become a total hunk. He had lost that young naïve kid vibe and became full blown serious man with a drive also he looked so cut with all his muscles god why couldn't Yamcha look like that? She sighed mildly disappointed.

"Well I could say that I'm surprised but with all the changes I've seen in the boy that would be a lie." Roshi commented looking over his students soon to be bride. _Not bad!_ He laughed in his head, Ox king had one pretty daughter.

"Isn't a little strange though, how did Goku change so much he's a totally different person." Oolong commented seeing just how much the little kid who he had left had become something no one expected.

"Well he was trained by Kami for a great deal of time. That's some training I could only imagine made Goku mature beyond his youth." Roshi admitted though he agreed with the pig it would be hard to deny all the changes he had seen. Goku wasn't bashful or foolish, he was thinking, analyzing, and planning his thoughts not just going with the flow of things that he would've expected.

The announcer walked around the ring as the applause died down for the couple. "Now let us begin the second quarter final match of the world martial arts tournament!"

The drums beginning to beat as Chi-Chi moved into her stance and Goku stood like a statue his arms crossed a pleased smile on his face.

Everyone watching including Ma Jr who was interested in seeing something more from his destined rival. Goku had hidden power inside of him, he could only wonder how much was there. That golden form was impressive but Piccolo had been preparing, a little change in hair color was nothing to the second form he had been ready to use. He would crush Goku and then dominate the world! He grinned, oh how he couldn't wait.

"Begin!"

Chi-Chi fired herself forwards her kick aimed straight for his center but he swung to the side as she sailed by watching him rear his arm back actually intent on using his fists unlike in the prelims where he never touched a single opponent. He swung but she reacted planting her hand and springing to the side as a rush of wind fired out from where he had attempted to hit her.

Catching her footing she then moved to start dodging his attacks as he had jumped towards her his fists and feet already swinging. She dodged and blocked all of them but could not mount any sort of offense as Goku was swinging just too fast. _Damn! I need distance!_ Before dropping low to the ground to sweep his feet but he jumped skywards as if knowing that was what she was planning.

She got her space though and jumped to the side avoiding Goku's leg drop. "Wow honey… you are fast…" She breathed watching as Goku rolled to his feet grinning.

"Oh I'm more than fast Chi." He said enjoying himself, he loved play sparring with his wife. God's they hadn't done it in over a decade and he missed it! The smell of her sweat and pulse beating as they attempted to strike one another was glorious. He knew that this was supposed to be a match but he hadn't felt this rush of closeness in so long. He jumped skywards bringing both hands down in and axe handle strike but Chi-Chi of course evaded like he expected not taking this match seriously but having fun.

The two jumped back into it quickly with kicks and punches that only Chi-Chi could land as Goku never dared actually strike his wife. No he wasn't going to hit her he refused too!

"She's good." Yamcha commented noting just how she was able to keep up with the sayjin her attacks practiced but their friend was holding back a bit.

"Yeah I had my doubts but she's got some skill." Tien agreed studying Goku's fighting style. It was so smooth but there were just moments where noticed that he was moving or angling himself as though he were smaller. It was a key detail he would make note of when he fought Goku next. He doubted very much that Chi-Chi would actually beat her opponent but was at least giving it her all.

Goku attempted to clothesline her but gave enough telegraph time she flung her chest backwards as he just cleared her as she kept her balance coming up behind him and swung for his back. He side stepped the attack grabbing her wrist and pulled her forwards. The motion sending her off balance as she stumbled but used the momentum to throw herself forwards as his arm attempted to snare around her.

Chi-Chi didn't get a moments rest as her husband lunged for her again his hands moving to grab her shoulders but she dropped into a split and aimed square flush for his stomach but missed her target.

Goku bulled over on his knees as Chi-Chi managed to get to her side. "Oh my! Goku I'm so sorry!" She apologized her mind absolutely shocked at her attack as she came over to him as the large warrior wheezed his hands squarely holding some very sensitive cargo that she had nailed flush.

"Wow! Chi-Chi has all but incapacitated her opponent with a single blow. A bit unorthodox but the judges don't rule her strike as intentionally dirty so she is not disqualified!" The announcer shouted as the entire crowd laughed.

Goku felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Why?" His voice incredibly high pitched as Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulders. "Why did you punch me there!" He whined as he felt the burning throb of pain coming in bits and pieces from his almost certainly shattered balls. He had decided to let Chi-Chi hit him but he hadn't guessed that she would hit him where he couldn't completely protect himself.

"I didn't mean that I'm sorry. I was aiming for your stomach." She apologized holding him in apology as Goku's breathing became less frantic and more just slow and steady. "Please that was a mistake." She almost begged as Goku's head lifted from up the ground, his long black mane of hair dropping to the side and she saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes but overall the look was forgiveness.

"No more cheap shots…. Please." Goku groaned as he moved back to his knees.

"While normally ladies and gentleman I'm sure you'd expect some bitter combat to continue but this is the first couple to fight. Looks like this is all in good sport what an amazing sight!"

Goku gave a weak grin as Chi-Chi gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek and he hugged her. Moving back to his spot after breaking away from her he moved into a proper stance. While it had been fun he wasn't interested in having his wife bust his balls again literally.

Chi-Chi got into her own stance as she watched her future husband's subtle twitch of his gold boots. "I'm ready." She announced and then Goku vanished.

"Whoa! Goku has disappeared, what kind of special ability is this?" The crowd oohing and aahing as they all looked around for the warrior.

Chi-Chi blinked as a fist was alongside her face, surprising her she moved to jump back but hit a wall as she realized Goku was again behind her. She rolled forwards but stopped as a she felt Goku behind her again. She attempted to sweep her arm around and catch him in the neck but her arm was grabbed and she was twisted back and pulled into Goku's chest, his other arm collapsing around her back locking her tightly against him. "Caught you." He laughed as Chi-Chi attempted to wriggle free but was trapped. Her legs held firm by a tail which had coiled around her ankles and her arms now held above her head as she looked into a pair of teal eyes, a face full of blonde hair and a little smirk on the face.

"Can you believe it! Goku has managed to dye his hair and change the color of his eyes I've never seen anything like it! Just where does someone have the hair care-"

"It's not dyed! It's just a new level of my strength!" He roared making the announcer yelp. "I Had to use it on you honey. You should be proud." He said as Chi-Chi still struggled but halfheartedly. Goku had her pinned and she stopped squirming. "Give up?" He asked but she gave him a smile.

"Not until I get a kiss." She said her face slightly blushing but her embarrassment was worth her reward as she felt her hands slip free and Goku's mouth on hers. His tongue slipping past her parted lips an invitation to explore her mouth which he did so willingly as Chi-Chi wrapped her hands underneath his arms as his hands cradled the back of her body.

The entire crowd went dumb silent as they watched the passionate kiss unfold, the way Goku claimed her was purely of desire and need. His hands roamed all over her back as he continued to devour her lips fervently for a full minute until finally breaking the moment with a very pleased Chi-Chi who smiled and walked over to the edge of the ring and dropped off. "You win today honey, next time it will be different." She said with a wink making the hearty sayjin laugh as his hair flashed to its original color. The large warrior nothing short than pleased.

"Well, uhm that's one way to end a match! Son Goku advances to face Tien in the semifinals!"

Goku ignored the rest of the crowd as he motioned for Chi-Chi to join him which she did hoping back up to the ring and to his side where he wrapped his arm around her along with his tail.

Today was going well, he had beaten his wife without even harming her this time. Making her feel proud of herself as she believed he needed to transform to keep up with her. Her desire to improve not broken, having her want to fight him again and get stronger was there.

However, as he passed by he noticed Kami's gaze upon him, a little unnerved or perhaps disappointment was in them but he said nothing and merely walked past him. Whatever had him he wasn't going to talk directly to Goku about it but he really didn't want to have any conversations like that. No he was happy with how things were now and now only had to go and beat Tien and Piccolo but just how would that go? He gave it and idle though but looked down to Chi-Chi who giggled and held his arm. Yeah there were more important things right now he thought as his tail squeezed her stomach a little tighter.

 **R &R**

 **Please?**

 **MB**


	6. Friendly Rivalry

**Friendly Rivalry**

 **A/N: Still plugging away, hopefully all of you are enjoying it. The good stuff starts next chapter... No not that _Good Stuff_ you have to wait a few more for that action. :P**

Goku remained happy for the remainder of the quarter finals Chi-Chi and him sharing some quality time together even talking about things rather than paying attention to the fight's going on. Chi-Chi always enjoyed talking, sharing her experiences about her day and how he was feeling and the woman he was with now was no different. Discussing fighting stances and movements and techniques but they got onto what Chi-Chi had been wanting to ask him. She had asked that he teach her how to fly! She had always wanted to learn how but never could, after all they had been so cute together on Nimbus and now she wanted to learn how fly in the air having seen Goku do it.

He agreed without hesitation, he had never known that was what she had wanted to do. Normally whenever he approached his wife with the subject she said she was too old to learn how to fly and that he should just learn how to take care of her better and instead of trying push on her his abilities so that they wouldn't be able to spend time together. This younger version was still eager to be a fighter and learn and become stronger, it was very refreshing to see just how well the two could share what had brought them together but also in his past life and led to them being separated.

"So how do I begin using ki? I mean I've seen the crazy stunts you've done but I don't know how you are able to do that with energy. I mean my dad told me about the Kamehameha but I couldn't ever do it and you did it after seeing the technique once." His wife confessed sitting across his knees her shoulder resting against Goku's chest as she talked the two aimlessly watching Hero and Yamcha go about their fighting

"Well ki manipulation is drawing out the power inside of you. There is energy, your strong enough to do so you just have never tried properly. It's like this…" He said holding up his free arm as the other rested his love's lap. With a burst of energy, a green orb flared to life, the size of a basketball. "This is my energy and for a little taste hold out your hands like you are about to catch something with your palms." He instructed as she gave him a quizzical stare before agreeing and her palms were up and looking for him for direction as he gently hoisted his own hand with his pulsing ki towards hers and let it float out from him.

"What are you-" Chi-Chi's voice pitching up nervous as she almost flinched away.

"Calm down, it's just how energy feels in your hand. Trust me okay?" He said reassuring her that this was just a little test and truly it was, the energy while looking substantial wasn't anything great. He let his orb slip from his hand and rest just above her own, noting just how focused she was like she was trying to concentrate just to keep control. "Relax. Relax" He repeated his hand rubbing her back as she was so wound up she might hurt herself.

"I can't-"She whined. "I'm holding a weapon in my hand and you're telling me to relax!" She said her breathing hitching as she felt the orb pulse.

"It's just energy." He sighed knowing this might be a bit much for her still as he placed his hand overtop it and claimed it back. "I guess it's a start though, you did hold it." He said as Chi-Chi let out a breath.

"A little warning next time? I want to get used to this remember?" She scolded him and he nodded. "Phew alright how's the match going?" She remarked changing subjects her head shifting over to watch Hero fly across the ring and chop Yamcha in the chest causing him to fall over backwards and be ringed out. "Oh… well I guess it's over!" She announced as Goku laughed.

"It is indeed." He stated watching as Hero stood up laughing the crowd along with him as Yamcha looked completely stunned that he lost to Hero not knowing that Kami was actually inside. The stunned Z-fighter being shunned by Bulma who refused to admit he existed for a while after watching him get beat by someone she could have beaten up!

Krillin enjoying the show as well as Tien was focused and looking at Goku who seemed so unbelievably calm. _How? He knows that our match is next and yet he looks like he could care less._ He knew that Goku had to be strong but the guy was acting as if there wasn't even a fight going to be happening anytime soon.

His opponent probably had some incredible tricks saved up, that golden hair trick was one which just made him faster almost as fast as him but he still could go faster than what his friend was showing off. Though he could only narrow his vision as he watched Goku's reaction as he talked and joked with the woman he promised to marry. He would have to come out swinging from the start and not give Goku a chance to get any sort of advantage. He would go all out, that would be his only choice and try to end it otherwise he very much doubted he could keep pace with Goku's stamina which was already impressive when he was a kid.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! We have our next bout the Semi-Final round featuring the returning champion of last year's Tournament Tien-shinhan and the runner up Goku! Give them a warm round of applause for these competitors!" The announcement came through and Tien knew it was time already focused and battle ready he walked out to the ring where as Goku was busy giving his soon to be a wife a good-bye, luck, and seven more good to be named later kisses.

 _Just what is wrong with him?_ Tien grimaced noting just how affectionate Goku was being with Chi-Chi, not that he was opposed to love or being in love with someone. It was just how Goku was so forward and open with it, not hiding or shying away to show how much desire was running through him. It was only slightly unnerving.

Goku finally came on stage after leaving Chi-Chi breathless yet again, his tongue laving up his wife's taste around his lips like it was cake. "God that woman…" He chuckled not caring if Tien heard who gave him a look. "What? Do you have a problem when I kiss my mate?" He said not knowing his choice of words as his face turned into a scowl.

"No, it's just all you care about sometimes it's just a little strange." He confessed partially watching as Goku's brows narrowed.

"I don't see how that's your concern Tien. I'd advise you not make that face again when I talk about her…" He growled his tail lashing behind him as he felt a wave of anger come from nowhere. "Or else we might have a more 'intense' disagreement." He almost threatened crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just… Just focus on our match. We'll discuss this later." Tien said his expression confused, _what was his problem?_

"Alright let's get this match underway! Ladies and Gentlemen the first bout of the semi-finals will now begin!" With a bang of a gong they were off.

Tien making good on his initial process to go full right out of the gate. His fists immediately landing blows on Goku's stomach but he got no reaction as he hammered away as his stomach. Goku only standing there and taking it his arms lowering to his sides as the blistering hail of punches struck over and over again.

"Tien is just beating into his opponent! Goku's not even capable of reacting!" The crowd roaring as Tien struck his knee square into his opponent making him stumble just a bit before withdrawing.

"I'm not playing around Goku. I know you've got a lot of strength in there and I'm not going to let you use it." His friend said his chest moving up and down quickly having thrown a bit but still was not quite tired after the burst. Noting how Goku was still mildly bent by his attacks.

"Oh so no games? I'm a little disappointed. " The sayjin noted his voice matching his words. "I was hoping to have some fun you know." He commented as Tien shook his head.

"We can have fun when we spar Goku. This is a match for the prize of being the strongest, I didn't train all this time to just have fun here." Dropping down into his stance he regained his stance hi knuckles clenching halfway down his palms before releasing another yell and fired back again.

He dodged the swing by Goku's arm to swat him away, moving behind him and kicking him square in the back before he saw the counterattack and leapt over the boot swinging for his chest. His own attack coming again as he hit the neck of his opponent in the back causing him to stumble. Rearing back a charged attack of energy he blasted him square in the back as well an explosion tore up as smoke blocked his sight before he flew backwards.

"Come on Goku I know you're not that slow. You may be bigger but I saw you move against Chi-Chi faster than that." He knew that much, it was obvious to any real fighter he was playing around with her in good sport.

"Alright, if you really want me to Tien!" He announced dusting off the little cinders on his back from the little blast attack. "Heyah!" he shouted without warning coming forwards chopping at Tien who dodged him. _That's right Tien just like before think your speed is superior…_ He kicked again and went about trying to hit Tien but was only met by punching the air.

Swinging back from a chop, Tien countered striking back with a punch to the gut and then sliding out Goku's leg making him trip as he landed on his back. Rearing back, he punched hard into the stone as he just missed a connecting strike. "Well now that's much better! But you are going to have to get faster. You aren't capable of keeping up with my speed for all that brawn you traded yours for!" He said with a smirk before the two went back into their fight.

"Wow Tien is fast, he's actually making Goku look slow." Roshi commented watching how both of his students were fighting. They were swinging faster and faster but as his bald student landed hit after hit the long dark haired one only caught the air.

"Well Tien believed speed was a principle in fighting, we trained by everyday with speed as the main focus." Chaotzu stated sitting on the stone railing. "It's what will give him the edge!"

"It's strange though." Bulma remarked as she watched the fight play out.

"What's strange Bulma?" Oolong Inquired as he noticed the blue haired scientist going into her analysis posture scrutinizing what was happening.

"Well I mean if Tien is so fast and Goku is so slow why isn't Tien you know winning? I mean all he's doing is just striking him over and over but really it's just like a record. If I didn't know any better, it looks like Goku is just having fun and letting him do it."

"What no way?" Puar said in shocked voice as she rested on Bulma's shoulder.

"I know Goku and he's smiling and laughing while the fight is going on. When he's serious he is still grinning but he doesn't keep laughing and look he's not even sweating but you'd expect him to be tired by trying to keep up right?"

The group all gave a silent thought to that as they took what Bulma had said, she was right but why exactly was that so?

Tien jumped backwards his veins pumping as he had delivered another set of blows against his opponent. _Just a bit more!_ He told himself smiling as Goku stretched his back.

"Hey Tien, can we pause for a minute I want to take my boots off if that's okay?" He asked noting surprise in his friend's eyes.

"You think taking your boots off will make you faster Goku? Get real." Of all the things he could've said how would his boots make any difference?

"Oh come on Tien, they are just heavy and uncomfortable!" he complained but he watched his friend laugh and shrug.

"Alright fine but make it quick." He was up too something, just what was it though?

"Okay thanks!" He went down and grit his teeth as he tugged at the heavy gold plated boot. _Damn Broly these things are easy to get on… not easy to get off!_ As he had always had to undo the bindings to their very limit and then tug at his feet. With a bit of a grunt it popped off and he dropped it. A crack echoed out loudly as everyone flinched from the unexpected sound and then the next one as it crashed down leaving the stone tiles broken in to. "Phew you have no idea how tight those things are Tien!" He commented before going to his belt and undoing that as well, the heavy accented form still held up as he had tied off the red sash around his waist like he would with his blue training belt. The belt as well slammed into the floor with an audible thud.

"Uh Goku? Can I see your boots?" Tien asked curiously as he was actually stunned as he saw the imprint left into the ring.

"Sure, no problem just don't wear them, they are give you some mean blisters!" His friend laughed moving to stretch his legs.

Tien walked over and grabbed the boot and then chocked out a gasp. "What!? What is this!" He said his muscles straining to lift up the heavy boot before dropping it back down only able to pick it up two feet before deciding to hold it. "Your boots? Your Belt! Are they weighted this entire time!?"

"Yep! Kami taught me that and I kind of continued it after Master Roshi had us wear heavy rocks and turtle shells." Those were pleasant and simple memories as he remembered them, they were better and simpler times.

"how much do these things weigh Goku this is insane?" _No way? How could he even move in those things?_

"Hmm" Goku tapped his chin. "Probably around half a ton each." He said as if it were not that big a deal but everyone in the audience and the fighters including Ma Jr all gasped.

"Half a ton! That's impossible you couldn't move with those!" Tien was dumb struck, there was no way! It wasn't humanly possible Goku was wearing a one and a half tons of weight? That just wasn't- No!

"Hey guys could you take these out of the ring for me?" He said waving to Yamcha and Krillin who were eager to see this for themselves and indeed they were.

"Holy moly Goku! This thing really does weigh half a ton!" Yamcha strained picking up just one boot and walked off the arena with it barely holding it up a foot before dropping it unceremoniously onto the ground panting as Krillin grabbed the other and Goku flipped the belt just beside them.

"Can you believe that Yamcha!? These things are insane and Goku's been wearing them the whole time? Man he's got to be incredibly strong!" Krillin realized it probably didn't need saying but he was just amazed.

"Uhm Guys could we get back to the match?" The announcer asked shielding the mic as Goku nodded.

"Sure thing!" He did a back spring before firing himself into the air happy to be rid of those boots for a bit. However, he fired himself up so hard forgetting for a moment his strength the created a shockwave that made people shield themselves from the wind. Before stopping himself on the way down with flight just an inch above the arena floor. "So Tien ready to go?" He asked his friend's eyes shaking as he couldn't believe what just happened still even though it was right in front of him.

"That's impossible. You can't be-" He blinked as Goku was behind him. He jumped away but was hit from behind again along the waist line knocking him the ground. "You've increased your speed! But I can still go faster Goku. I'm not done yet!" He announced but felt a draft between his legs as his pants fell down.

"Well I think you are hehe!" Goku laughed holding up Tien's belt in his free hand having taken it without his opponent realizing it.

"My belt!? When did how-? Give that back!" He shouted red faced as he held up his pants with one hand, having exposed his boxers to the entire viewing audience.

"Well you were just so slow I just kinda… took it!" Goku said grinning ear to ear. More pleased with himself as he tossed the belt back watching with everyone else as Tien struggled to reset himself while being completely flustered. His face burning red with embarrassment and his hands were shaking so much it took him far longer than it should have to get back to normal.

"You're going to pay for that Goku. I've never been so humiliated in my life!" He snapped angrily after being almost mocked by everyone in attendance. Glaring at his friend who was still laughing and enjoying himself despite everything. "Alright you want to play games then? Then let's play a game!" He drew up both hands over his chest making a x with them. "It's something you might enjoy even though it'll mean your defeat!" Powering up Tien focused hard his third eye squinting hard as he concentrated.

Goku stood there still grinning as his tail just swayed about, he knew what was coming…

"Multi-Form!" Several more Tiens emerged out from the body of Tien each one identical to the first in physical appearance and demeanor.

"Incredible! Ladies and gentlemen Tien has somehow made multiple versions of himself. I've never seen a technique before but since it's just Tien and not outside assistance he is allowed to fight four against one!"

"My that is impressive." Roshi said fixing his glasses wondering if this was some after image technique but no he watched all four Tiens move into separate corners.

"How can he do that?" Oolong asked, "I mean you can't just create copies of yourself you know!"

All the eyes turned to the expert Roshi as he focused on what was taking place. "They are just copies of the real Tien, although to say which is the original would be impossible all of them move as one mind and fight as one. It is an incredible technique that I'm sure only Tien can use because of his impressive latent abilities. I've only seen someone create one image of themselves but never three!"

They all looked on wondering just how Goku would get out of this situation but the sayjin only laughed, he knew what this form did and he wasn't concerned in the slightest not that he had been from the start.

"Your laughter is a sign of arrogance Goku. You should just give up, you can't fight four of us at once." One Tien said as the other's slowly moved in towards their target.

"I can, but I'm getting hungry for lunch so let's just end this quick okay?" He said as if not caring that all four Tien's were now aiming their hands at him.

"Sure we'll end it. But you're going down first!" Each one extended a finger towards him all timed at once as a spark lit up. "Dodan Ray-!" All four screamed at one moment the blast of energy screaming outwards from each palm but Goku didn't flinch as the explosion rocked all over him.

"Goku no!" Chi-Chi yelled out fearing that he might have been hurt but while everyone else was focused on the ring she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him standing there. "Oh-Mmhh" She was silenced as Goku kissed her, his friends oblivious to her momentary distress as his tongue battled with hers. His hand grabbing her bottom and holding her tight as he all but devoured her lips hungrily letting her know that everything was alright.

Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself from reacting, gods the man was one hell of a kisser and her heart was thrumming as she fisted a hand in his hair. Her eyes closed as she just tasted him on her lips and all over her tongue.

The dust settled down below as nothing but a charred section of the ring remained, no one able to catch sight of Goku as he and Chi-Chi were feverishly kissing one another. The crowd going into an uproar and Tien also blinking at what he had just done. "The fool he shouldn't have just taken it!"

"Goku!" Several voices shouted out looking around for their friend but there was nothing to be seen of him.

"I can't believe it if I saw it but Tien appears to have completely obliterated his opponent. However, as per the rules of the tournament we will have to disqualify him for killing his opponent." The announcer remarked as Tien reformed into a single being in the riing.

"No way Goku's gone like that?" Krillin said looking over into the ring trying to imagine just what happened but his head perked up as he heard a soft feminine gasp and moan. His head turning over to see a sight that made him red but before he could usher a word he phased back into the ring right behind Tien.

Chi-Chi catching herself as her hand gripped the wall as Goku who had just as quickly appeared had left her breathless and hot all over from his touch. _That man… I can't wait till were married!_ She thought blushing furiously of naughty thoughts of just what she was going to do to that man and him to her!

"Hey Tien!" Goku exclaimed making his three eyed friend jump back in surprise.

"Goku! Where did you go I thought I killed you!" He yelled back but he only got a shrug.

"Here and there, your attack too long I started on an appetizer." He said his one eye looking over to his mate who licked her lips a bit. _Good thing I mastered the art of kissing._ He jokingly thought as he gave Tien a cheeky grin. "So how about I end this okay?"

"How-!" He had no chance of finishing as Goku hit him in the stomach making him all but gag hard as his wind was knocked completely from his stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down to the middle of the ring. Goku's blow had been overwhelming to his former friend who had never felt such a simple but effective attack. It was too much of a difference in power level and his mind went dark.

"No Way! Goku has reappeared and incapacitated Tien with a single blow! I'll begin the count and see if he can rise up or Goku will win the match!" The announcer began his count with one and upwards but the former champion didn't even stir.

Goku merely looked away and started walking back, his bare feet actually enjoying the removal of the confines of his training gear. It was nice to be light footed again as he stopped just at the arch way as the count hit 8.

"Nine!" His finger raising up for the final time. "Ten!" That's it Goku is the winner by knock out.

The crowd cheering and applauding but Chaotzu hoped the wall going to help his friend who was still knocked out cold. "Hey Tien wake up." Moving to shake him and rouse him from his state of unconsciousness but to no avail.

Goku didn't look back, his friend would be okay… besides. His eyes looked to Chi-Chi who jumped him happily hugging him, her legs wrapping around his waist and his tail around her thigh as one arm held her back. The two embracing each other as Yamcha and Krillin looked at him.

"Whoa Goku, what kind of move was that Tien's out cold!"

"I punched him. Hard." He stated matter of fact as he nuzzled Chi-Chi who giggled and held his neck. "Simple but effective. Just hit him really hard you know?"

Yamcha found it funny patting Goku on the back avoiding touching Chi-Chi as she was clinging to him but Krillin just looked bewildered at his friend.

"Are you really Goku?" He just couldn't believe any of this was happening with his once mellow but naïve headed friend.

"Sure I am! I just changed a little bit, don't be so nervous." He laughed but was interrupted by a loud and very 'Goku' style stomach growl meaning a break for lunch. "Well I have to go be back for the next round!" He said walking off with Chi-Chi. "So what do you want for Lunch, I'm really feeling some Pasta and fish right now."

"I'll stick with a salad and rice to start with. I have to maintain my figure."

The pair happily enjoying themselves as they walked away leaving Krillin still confused and unsure and Yamcha just a bit jealous of him.

 **R &R **

**MB**

 **Please!**


	7. Finals

**Finals**

 **A/N: Still enjoying the little prequel story here? I do hope so. This is really just a set up for the entire story like a precursor to the real thing which your all looking forward to as Goku keeps the past mostly in tact... or he thinks ;)**

He tried remembering just how he had felt when everything appeared to have fallen apart as Kami had been sealed away and swallowed by Piccolo or Junior. Except he wasn't concerned because everything would work out, he knew exactly what he had to do too win and save the earth and go on to lead a happy life. One that he was growing more and more anxious to see and experience but he still had to keep things flowing just like they had before, well at least as close as he could. He stood across from Piccolo his opponent ready to do have a battle to death in order to exact revenge upon him. The two were bitter rivals but Goku did not hold any animosity or desire to see him die, just to defeat him and give him another chance otherwise it would leave Goku with no reason to keep improving and getting stronger. Not that he needed that type of motivation in this world but with him in this body he was already fifteen years ahead of his expected strength not that they all knew about it.

"You know you could still make this much less painful for yourself if you just bow down and start begging at my feet." Piccolo laughed as the two opponents looked at each other with crossed arms.

"Why would I do that for someone that I'm not afraid of. Besides I want to fight you!" Goku remarked with a cocky grin.

"Your arrogance will cost you Son Goku. Just when your begging at my feet remember that I gave you the chance now." Grabbing the top of his weighted training shoulders he tossed them to the side seeing that Goku had left his own to the way side. Sure his weights didn't equal half a ton but about 100 Kilos was nothing to snuff at even though by comparison it was far greater. He had prepared enough, Tien was a fool human who had let himself get caught off guard. He would not be making that mistake, he had seen just how fast Goku was.

"Well how about you transform Junior and I'll transform so we can get this match to the good parts. I've got a wedding in three days and want to be looking my best after I beat you." Goku's hand slackened as he caught the mild look of surprise over his eyes. "Yeah I know about it, you should know I came prepared with my own version." He chuckled turning Piccolo's grin into a sneer.

"You want to die so soon? Here I wanted to draw out your suffering but I can enjoy tearing your limbs off once I break your body into pieces!" He snapped. "But go ahead show me your little hair change, it won't be nearly as impressive as mine!"

The two began to power up, Goku's hair slowly flickering up raising into spikes as he drew forth the power of a super-sayjin. His intense scream surprising all as the tiles on the tournament floor began to shake and vibrate as he threw his head back his being washed over in a golden light. His eyes burning teal and hair a brilliant gold.

"Man Goku and Junior are going to go at it full force right out the gate! This is going to be intense." Krillin said watching as Goku's aura flared around him, unable to truly sense the vast strength that was hiding in his body but he felt a drastic rise in Goku's own aura.

"It appears so, and he actually looks serious unlike how he toyed around with us the previous matches." Tien remarked holding his stomach which was slightly bandaged he still could feel where that blow had struck him even now like a mild throbbing pain.

"No kidding, man he's gotta teach me how to do that yellow hair thing. I know Bulma would love it!" Yamcha said knowing that he still had to score some points with his girlfriend for how he had lost in the previous match against Hero too her embarrassment.

"I like him with black hair. This yellow is nice but I prefer black hair, I mean it looks unnatural." Chi-Chi said earning look of surprise from the men. "What?" She said annoyed as they all looked at her.

"Nothing, I just hadn't assumed you were more concerned about his hair color than him fighting Junior." Tien said rolling his eyes as he focused back on his match.

"You boys only think about fighting! It's why I'm going to marry Goku me and him have talked about so much and it's been wonderful. With your attitudes I doubt any of you will ever marry a girl in a decade!" She scolded all of them though two argued that she was crazy and one just didn't plain care at all. Of course none knew just how right she actually was. Two out of three wouldn't ever get married and the one who had the worst troubles with women and lack of self-confidence would.

Piccolo clenched his fists as he felt his own strength swelling and in addition his own body began to grow in size. Growing at a surprising pace to the shock of many of those in the Audience who watched in shock and fear as the green man swelled and grew nearly thirty feet tall. Now far dwarfing his smaller opponent as he let out a throaty laugh, how he had wished to show Goku the error of his ways but the young fool had wanted to start out the hard way. Oh well who was he to complain he would still kill the cretin regardless.

"That's… not normal." Gulped the announcer as many people in the crowd took a step back.

"So Goku? Are you ready to die? Today King Piccolo shall get his revenge for what you did to him!" The giant green man laughed making many people gasp in shock and surprise at such an admission, the giant Namekian noting the growing fear with pleasure and decided to add to it. "Yes I am King Piccolo reincarnated you fools!" He threw off his turban exposing the signature antenna making the masses began to scream in panic. "Run pathetic humans for I have returned to dominate this pathetic planet!" His eyes then shifted to his opponent who still hadn't even flinched a bit or looked nervous. "But first I'll start by killing you then the rest of your pathetic friends Son Goku!" He burst into a laugh as the people all around save the Z-fighters, their friends and the announcer remained behind.

Most to support their friend and one because he had an obligation to remain behind until the match was over but one have to venture to guess if he wasn't just wanting to stick around for the hell of it.

"Man this is nuts! Goku has to fight a giant, we should help-"

"No!" Goku yelled shouting over to where Yamcha and the others were. "I'm handling this, it is my fight, my match. I'll beat him by myself."

His friends looked at him dumbfounded, "Goku this isn't about a match this is for the safety of earth let us-"

"No! I am not going to be disqualified, stay there I will finish the match alone." He all but ordered with a glare.

"You should accept their help you worm. You don't stand a chance against me, a whole lot of good that yellow hair will do you!" He burst into another laugh at just how foolish his opponent was being but it was his funeral after all.

"Goku Honey please!" Chi-Chi cried out her hand reaching over to him. "I don't want to see you get hurt, please let them-" He phased over to her in a blink his hand taking hers.

"Chi. It's alright, I promise everything will be okay. I'll beat him and win. Then we can go tell your dad and get married!" He said with such simplicity as if he were getting the groceries or taking out the trash.

"But I'm worried. I don't want to lose the man I've fallen in love with…" She said looking away, not sure why her husband to be was wanting to fight some giant green monster all alone. He was such an amazing man, attentive to her needs, knowing just what to say to make her happy, doing the things she loved talking about all her hopes and dreams when they were together she didn't want to have him taken away from her after having some of the happiest few days of her life.

Goku smiled and embraced her. "Don't worry… I'll make sure nothing bad happens to me or you. So long as I live you will be safe." He kissed the top of her head enjoying the moment until someone got annoyed at his disrespect and grabbed him and pulled him into the air making Chi-Chi scream in fright as Goku was hauled up in front of Piccolo his giant fist wrapped around his body.

"I grow so tired of your pathetic displays of love Son Goku. It makes me sick! All of this love is a distraction and I'm going to enjoy watching that woman see you suffer because of your own arrogance!" He growled his other fist snagging around him and began to crush Goku. He felt his fingers wrap around tightly wanting to break all of the bones in his opponents' body before torturing him to death. "Come on Goku I want to hear you cry out in agony while your friends all listen!" He roared in laughter as he watched his opponent squirm.

"No Goku!" Roshi yelled out watching his student struggle in the grips of a demon monster!

"Someone do something!" Oolong yelled running around looking for just that.

Goku struggled giving out cries and gasps as he was being pressed tightly by his opponent. Then as Piccolo squeezed and twisted his hands he gave out a scream of what sounded like pain, having learned well that Chi-Chi would stop hitting him with a frying pain when he actually cried out in pain he knew just how to do that almost on que. It was matter of life and death in the Son household when Chi-Chi was having some of those lovey few days she had in a month.

"Yes that's it! Scream!" He said as Goku coughed and cried out again.

"No come on guys we've got to do something! He might kill him!" Krillin said but Tien shook his head.

"Let him have a chance Krillin, he trained all this time to have a rematch against Piccolo I don't think this will do him in."

"But Tien he's-"

"Goku! Goku please don't die! Fight back please!" Chi-Chi screamed out her eyes brimming with tears of worry as she watched and heard his cries of pain not knowing that they were fake.

The sayjin heard his wife's cries even over Piccolo's annoying laugh. He had done enough acting… "Hey-! Piccolo" He said still playing the part a bit as if he were actually being crushed. Getting his attention, the giant Namek gave him a smirk. "Remember how I said I had prepared for this with my own transformation…"

"What are you blabbering about, your little hair change means nothing to such raw power!" He mocked, clearly Son Goku was just a disappointment, but then again no one could ever hope to beat him! King Piccolo's reincarnation.

"This-" Goku's smirk spreading. "Wasn't what I meant! I can get much bigger too!" He said as he focused his strength. His eyes slowly straining as he began to slowly push away Piccolo's fingers from his body.

"What are you doing!?" Piccolo yelled feeling his grip being spread.

Goku threw his head back in a scream. His own aura flaring and flashing shoving away Piccolo's once seemingly unbreakable grip as the clouds overhead began to grow darker and lightning began to flare all around him. He felt strength rushing all over him, as his hands locked in tight fists as a wave of green energy escaped his eyes and mouth, his scream shaking the very ground and everyone still attending felt the waves of energy rolling away as a burst of green exploded outwards.

Goku's body all but tripled in size, his hair no longer hanging around his shoulders but now held a crown of sharp spikes, his eyes becoming pure white. His tail burning into a bright gold and remained tightly wrapped around his waist as he remained glowing in the air his power not being hidden nearly to the extent he had been before and his friends were all but speechless as he hovered in the air his teeth grit together tightly as his strength was being allowed to wash all over them.

"No Way!" Krillin yelled his eyes and body trembling as he felt the massive shift in Goku's power. While normally strong this was just beyond even his imagination!

"Goku… He's become something else!" Yamcha added rubbing his eyes as if this was somehow a trick of the eyes not that his mind told him it was all true.

"He was still holding back? All this time he's been completely holding back!?" Tien growled feeling somewhat humiliated as he felt the injuries in his stomach flare up as he gripped them.

Chi-Chi remained quiet as she saw the transformation it was unnerving to say the least but it was still Goku… right? He was so feral almost and looked enraged as he kept his power flaring up all around him. _Goku… please be okay._

The rest of the gang came over to where they stood, feeling that safety in numbers thing and maybe find out what they knew but as they came upon stunned faces and expressions it was still clear that no one knew anything more than they did. The only person who was holding all the answers was there floating in the sky with a mass of muscle that made even a buffed Roshi look like a pencil.

Exhaling Goku finally looked at a very stunned Piccolo a smirk spread over his lips as he just floated there silently, the power that now radiated from his transformation into the Legendary Super-sayjin form that was a gift to Broly was now his alone and even he had to admit it felt exhilarating. Unlike the ascended sayjin form that Trunks and Vegeta used this one felt far different. It was amazing that Goku had even defeated him with his blow but that had been fated not that he could complain but now he was overwhelmed it felt just like the first time he had become a super-sayjin. His entire body was electrified and hyper-sensitive, he could hear breathing of his friends and the beats of their hearts as if his ear was placed against their chests.

"This can't be! You're not Goku! You are not him!" Piccolo screamed in horror as even for a demon king he took a step back in fear. This was completely insane! This wasn't the same kid. No he felt the darkness stirring inside of that body more so now as he looked at that smirk. "Who are you?" He yelled demanding to know the truth.

"I am Son Goku and I am the one who will defeat you. I will save the earth and win the tournament and become the world's strongest fighter!" He said simply as he pointed a finger at his opponent. "Now fight me Piccolo!" He challenged but his opponent had other options.

Piccolo jumped into the air attempting to flee, there was no way he could win he had to escape he needed another option! However, the man just appeared in front of him before he even traveled a hundred feet. It was unthinkable, how had he ever managed to obtain such a level of strength? He hadn't ever felt anything like this before and now all of a sudden his greatest nemesis had just trumped him without even so much as a battle. He had to try and escape but as his opponent had still incredible speed it was going to be no way he could escape.

"Did you really think you could escape me Piccolo?" The bulky sayjin laughed as he slowly moved closer to the surprised giant Namek who was trembling in fear for the first time in his life. "No we are having this match… I still need to rescue someone as well."

"Get away from me you monster!" Piccolo roared attempting to swat him but was blocked simply by Goku's hand. He attempted to pull back but it wasn't at all fast enough as Goku hit Piccolo with a massive blow to the stomach. The Namekian then blasted downwards like a giant meteor his huge body impacting just outside the tournament grounds the Dust cloud immense as he felt the full effect of a punch of a legendary super-sayjin.

"Did Goku just beat Piccolo in one hit?" Yamcha stated with disbelief pointing at the now grounded giant. It was one of those fairy tale moments, he had just watched his friend magically change and then drop a giant to the ground. Just what was next? A genie in a bottle? A giant beanstalk or maybe some aliens coming down from the sky?

"I think so." Bulma added holding Yamcha's arm for safety's sake. She felt relieved but still the primal mindset in any girl her age knew that somehow the bad guys always got up even though in this case he was completely down for awhile.

"Man Goku… He got big didn't he." Oolong said watching as the massive warrior landed back into the ring, his aura flashing away as he just stood there.

"So ring out then?" He asked looking to the announcer who swallowed staring into that grin and white eyes.

"Yeah that's out of bounds. You're the winner." He said simply as Goku's smile erupted on his face and he jumped into the air.

"Wahoo! I won!" Too the relief of his friends who knew it was still their friend in there if not somewhat scary. Though as he came back down he forgot something important. "Oh hang on for the celebration guys I have to go grab Kami!" Before jumping over to Piccolo who was still grunting and shaking in pain from what felt like a planet being slammed into his stomach. "Hey Piccolo this is going to be a little uncomfortable but I have to get Kami out of your stomach so just bear with it kay?"

"Wh…What are." Piccolo managed as Goku grabbed his mouth and shoved it open then jumped inside making the Namek gag as the Burly sayjin stormed his way down his throat.

"Goku-!" His friends shouted. "What is he doing! He's getting eaten on purpose!"

"No Guys just finding something!" A voice echoed out from inside the stomach as if he was just rummaging inside a closet for something so matter a factly, "Oh there you are!" He remarked as the visible bulge in Piccolo's neck came out signaling the marching sayjin before he pulled himself out of a nearly gagging Namek who immediately shrunk down to size as Goku tossed up a small enclosed bottle holding his former teacher.

"What did you just do? What is that? When!?" Questions bombarded the sayjin who held his hands up calming them down.

"I had to rescue Kami! See?" He said holding up the small bottle as if that explained everything.

"A kami is a bottle? Did you hit your head again or something Goku?" Krillin added giving his not sure if he was really all there in the head look to his friend.

"Just watch." He popped the stopper off and out in a puff of green smoke came a blinking and aged Namekian who made everyone gasp.

"Piccolo's back and he's older everyone run for your life!" Oolong complained making Goku laugh.

"No guy's this is Kami! My teacher and the guardian of earth, he's like Piccolo's other half except he's all good and not evil at all, isn't that right?" He said looking to his teacher who looked at his student's form with a bit of hesitation. "Oh yeah right you don't recognize me. I'll solve it!" He added and before anyone could ask further Goku returned to his _normal_ form looking like a black haired sayjin again.

Before anyone could open another question edgewise a form flew through the crowd. "Goku you're back to yourself!" Chi-Chi exclaimed firing herself happily into Goku's arms who caught her and spun around happily as she hugged him. "Gods you scared me with that little show of yours!" She said with a frown as he hugged her tightly, her eyes looking up at him while happy to see him alive she was more than displeased with his little performance and making her worry.

"I'm sorry, I just was well saving that transformation. I thought being just a super-say-! I mean just going to another level would've been enough" He caught himself before saying super sayjin, that wasn't a conversation that didn't need to have with his wife just yet. "I guess I should've told you but I wanted it to be a surprise." He lied as Chi-Chi gave him a sigh resting her head on his shoulder still hugging him.

"Goku…" She sighed kissing his shoulder as he smiled and kissed her head. She'd worry about the other things later. Small problems could be resolved easy but right now she should be happy. Her future husband had just won the world martial arts tournament and was the strongest fighter in the world. A few minor things could be overlooked for now.

Kami had detached himself from the group as they stood congratulating Goku as his bride to be. He knew he had to do something about the safety of the earth, even with his student's ability to defeat him there still required action to be taken. He stood looking over where Piccolo was a face grimaced as he looked upon his twisted counterpart. Knowing that truthfully that this was all his fault for so much of the suffering and chaos caused by his other half was because he had been too weak to purge his emotions. It was time for him to take some responsibility for his actions earlier in his time. Having thought that his imprisoned other half might not be freed, what a wishful thought on his part. His eyes focused hard, _This is my mistake and I will fix it._

"Kami." A voice behind him said as soon a hand rested on his shoulder. "It's alright, I know what you're thinking and you don't have to do it. Let him go, he won't cause any more trouble after losing today." Goku's voice sounded so confident it was hard not to stop and look back at him. For someone who had never fought with animosity, hatred it was hard not to feel the emotions when the detestable were being thought of. Goku had given all sorts of chances to people, a chance to say they were sorry and be forgiven, it was common place as a kid but even as an adult he gave even his most bitter of enemies a chance to redeem themselves unless pushed to where they couldn't be saved but even then it wasn't done for any other reason than it being the right thing to do.

"Goku. This is my mistake." Kami felt his fingers tightening as he looked down upon the expression of his still wounded counterpart.

"It's also not worth it. Kami you will die if you do this, and him-" Meaning Piccolo, "He'll learn from this, just give it a chance." Goku reassured with him a pat on the back as if it solved everything. "I'll take him somewhere he can recover, then you can do what you need to do."

"Are you sure Goku? This can't have a good ending, he is just evil. He won't stop until he is put down."

Goku shook his head. "People can change, he can change." Knowing the truth of it, "Most just need a chance." _You don't even know who Vegeta is yet._ He chuckled to himself, like he thought Piccolo was a bad guy. Oh he knew that Kami hadn't met the headstrong sayjin prince. "Just give me one-!" His hand touched Piccolo's shoulder and phased away, and then reappeared just a moment later. "-second! Okay all done." He said standing up.

Kami couldn't help the smile that came on his face, his student truly had become such a good and proper man. He was more worthy than he was to become the earth's guardian, it was true he had some doubts when sensing inside of him and still there was a lingering darkness there but he couldn't hope to diminish his actions here and now. In spite of all the harm done Goku was willing to forgive and move on… perhaps it was time he should too.

Watching as Goku's friends all congratulated him and his strength for doing the impossible to their eyes he just stood there and smiled. It was in this moment he knew he had found the perfect candidate. There would be none better suited, as he gave his old friends a hug and a shake of the hand it was just his presence alone that made people come together. They were finding comfort in him just being there, "Yes… this is right."

"No thanks! Not interested." He said holding his hand up to Kami.

"But Goku? What-?" Kami for all his wisdom couldn't believe that his student knew what he was going to ask. "Goku this isn't a joke request I was-"

"I Don't want it. I'm happy and besides…" He said eying Chi-Chi with a look of desire making the poor girl give him a wink and slightly blush. "I'm getting married! So thanks but no thanks!"

"Goku please, you are the only one who can take my place. You can be the guardian of earth please reconsider."

Goku stuck out his tongue from his mouth taking Kami back as he pulled Chi-Chi into his arms and jumped skywards and took off into the air. His soon to be wife laughing happily as she had been chosen over being the guardian of the world. She would've been blushing but her husband was already descending upon her lips with the same fervor as before flying towards the home of her father to honor his request for her hand in marriage. As they flew through the sky at a leisure pace, Goku enjoying every single moment of his time with her he knew this was it… the beginning of their future started on this day. His chance for redemption and the life his woman deserved.

 **A/N: Anyone feel its enough of all the fighting and time for some hot and steamy lemon with our dear Goku and Chi-Chi? Let me know ;)**

 **R &R**

 **You know you want it.**

 **MB**


	8. New Family

**New Family**

 **A/N: Alright the new life begins in this chapter and the rest shall slowly fall into place. You'll see more as you read and... what is coming next.**

 **I appreciate all your reviews, its why I write thank you all for reading and making me enjoy my time when I write.**

 **Also... no one wanted lemon? Really, color me disappointed but you guys didn't want it so yeah... Will have to set up the mood better.**

Goku might not have ever dreamed this scenario before, but now he wished that he might have. Sure there were a few problems and hitches along the way to a new happy life but he wouldn't complain. He had learned to enjoy what he had having this second opportunity. He wasn't going to squander something that he had never thought possible until now. It was a glorious life for not only him but his wife and their newborn son… Gohan was born but he was only slightly different, having less of those gentler rounded features that he remembered and having a slightly more sayjin edge to him but he clearly resembled his mother a great deal if not just sharing Goku's new bodies physical appearance.

One might find it different to adjust living in a new body but he was fine with it, Broly's body while not quite as limber as his old one was just far more physically powerful and had increased it at a staggering rate that would make Vegeta himself proud. There were a ton of things that he had changed from one life to the next but the simplicity had remained the same. Proposing the idea to Bulma and her dad to build him a gravity room which was done easily having been tinkering with the idea for years and ahead of schedule as Goku was training at two-hundred times earth's gravity on a daily basis as that had been the limit set for now. He was close to being as strong as he had been in his old body when the androids appeared but slowly he had been building up his stamina and energy for the ascension to super-sayjin three which had been held for a single minute before he just couldn't take it. But it was progress from the seconds he had earlier. With another year or two and more improvements there was no limit on how much he could improve further but he was so strong. Though he was not the only one…

Yes, he and Chi-Chi had trained together, maintaining their prowess as fighters having spent weeks with her teaching her how to manipulate ki and how to fly his wife was just incredible. His wife had managed to train in five times earth's gravity in the first year and after a child and two more years she was nearing fifteen. She was stronger than he was back at this time and he had never felt so proud or honored to have her by his side in doing so. She would be stronger, her body would be capable of dealing with the stress and demands that would be placed on her but that too had been all but removed by him.

Goku had reinvested his money not into the forests where he could live in isolation no he had brought his family to West City a block away from Capsule Corp headquarters. He had bought a nice home for himself and had purchased with a little help from Bulma a small training building. The location was perfect, giving him access to his best friend and with Bulma's help and reputation he had not only managed to guarantee his son the best education that one could dream of for him. The imposing feature of a man who had beaten King Piccolo and become the world's strongest fighter was also a plus.

This allowed Chi-Chi to relax and not stress as he had seen when they were all alone in the forests, everything was going to be taken care of. Their son was going to be able to enjoy the full benefits of the world at a young age and his wife would only have to wait for him to come home and greet him when that moment came. Not that she would ever let her baby walk home, the planning woman that he knew she had arranged her son's future pre-school days to be well laid out for proper socializing, education, and integration.

Chi-Chi had been just like before a happy mess eager to have another baby but Goku had placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down and say there would be time for more children but to get started with Gohan then they could work on a few more later. It was really the first time for him being more than just a father in decades. She had been a little upset but she accepted that having more than one wouldn't be good until she had gotten the whole mother thing down, but she made him promise that there would be at least three more and one of them had to be a girl. Goku had only responded in kind by taking his wife to their bedroom and making love for several hours while Gohan was having a nap, the boy still loved to sleep. Perhaps a sayjin thing because they were full of energy but when they crashed, they crashed hard.

Of course he had picked up a great deal more slack than he had before with his son letting his dear wife rest much more as he needed much less sleep when their boy got cranky or just wouldn't go to sleep. Of course three times gravity for their son also put him down much quicker when he played with his dad easily wearing the boy out. Of course that hadn't come at a cost their sons increased strength and resilience also meant he was far faster. The boy could run faster than most humans could sprint resulting in a hilarious if not scary moment in the park where he and Chi-Chi were walking with their son who even at almost two years still was walking if not with some help but when in a dead sprint his tail compensated for his lack of balance and kept him going as Gohan had seen a shiny object bounce in the playground and instantly wanted it.

The bouncy ball with a giant star on it was being tossed into the air and as dad and mom let go of his hands to take a seat at a nice little bench and get out a small snack for him the boy had exploded in a fifteen-foot jump before even Chi-Chi and Goku had reacted. The husband looking to adjust his casual training wear having gotten to enjoy Broly's gear which he had been increasing to nearly two tons each by adding more weight with a little help from Dr. Briefs of course. Both had gotten shocked as Gohan happily jumped to grab the ball in the air of course he didn't know that things went down and missed and sailed right over where the ball had been and flew towards the playground equipment.

Goku hadn't moved faster in his laugh all but hurling himself into the air and catching his son just before he struck the hard playground not that it might have hurt his son but he didn't want to chance that. Of course from that day forth the boy had a belt around him connected to his mom whenever they went out until he was older and he wouldn't do something that would give her a heart attack.

If that had been the only problem Goku might have been ecstatic but no that hadn't been a major source of frustration as Goku had been still plagued by nightmares every so often about the wife, he left behind. It while becoming accepted by his wife she never let him get away with it and constantly begged him to tell her what was bothering him but he couldn't ever confess something… like he wasn't the Goku she had known but an older one placed inside another body by their granddaughter from the future so that he might save her life and make her happy in the past? That never would go over well but he also didn't want to keep her worrying about it being that so he had taken a little detour from his scripted path and told Chi-Chi the truth about what he was. That he wasn't human, that neither was their son that in fact they were aliens, sayjins but he only knew that but had never confessed that to anyone. It had been an interesting evening after he had told her that.

 _He walked out onto the balcony the two story home they owned was half a building on top with an expansive patio for Chi-Chi to grow fresh foods and cook outdoors if she had ever wanted. She had gotten up and wanted a moment to think and just digest this alone. He had given her nearly half an hour and he hadn't even felt her move as he felt her ki twitch and sway with her emotions. Clearly the news wasn't going over the best, fortunately Gohan was still sleeping as usually would in the evenings after an exhausting 'game' session with dad or mom on occasion in the gravity room. The small half sayjin completely snuggled away in his teddy bear pajamas and blanket, the crib in a room just adjacent from their own where a pair of sliding glass doors were exposed to the world._

 _It was there Goku stood by the crib of his first born son his tail uncurling from his waist to gently caress his son. The small furry appendage of his son happily swaying from underneath the blankets as the baby gave out a healthy gurgle in his sleep. His eyes looking out through the glass where Chi-Chi was resting on the railing with her elbows her back slouched away from him._

 _He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pulled open the doors noting the stiffening of his wife's neck hairs as she knew he had come out for her. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely._

" _I'm okay… thank you. Just need more time."_

 _Goku wasn't sure if he believed that, he knew that tone. It was one where she was uncertain of herself and her actions she was looking for him, for his reinforcement to assure her. She smelled anxious and nervous, she needed him now. He walked up behind her his presence obvious but she didn't react but just stare away from him. "I'm always here for you. That will never change, I love you." Those three simple words, how long had it taken him to realize their meaning and how profound their effect it was upon her. His hands touched her shoulders gently, the tips of his fingers gently caressing the top of her skin and felt her shiver and shake slightly._

" _I know…" She breathed her voice becoming heavier like she had been crying earlier. "I shouldn't be having these feelings but I am." She said in a labored breath as if holding back her emotions as she turned around, the red burning of her eyes evident there had been some tears shed and more appeared ready to be coming. "I'm so sorry Goku. It's-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips._

 _Goku raised his hand to brush away her tears, "You don't apologize. This is because of me, you didn't have anything to do with it."_

 _Her hand grasped the top of his fingers holding them tightly as she looked into his eyes as if trying they were holding some secret truth from her. She only saw concern, worry, and regret because he had dared share a secret with her, one that she had never expected but had made sense. Why else did her husband and son have a tail? Why when Gohan was born did the doctors find his blood type to be unmatchable from the tests. Her husband's inhuman ability to beat himself into the ground and then get up the next day and grow stronger and stronger. Above all else, he had the ability to transform to shift his appearance something no human could like he could anyway._

" _I'm not angry or mad that you told me… it's just." Her eyes went to the bedroom where their son was. "I'm worried more than ever about him, about us if people-"_

" _It's going to be fine. No one will know except us." He said interrupting her though he rarely did he wasn't going to let his wife doubt the new life they had. "He's going to grow up into a boy and there is nothing on this planet that will ever change the fact he is our child. If even that does happen we'll just move on, I only need you and our child… or later children. I don't want anything else or even care what anyone else thinks or feels about us. I love you… I love you more than you will ever begin to understand. When we met I fell in love with you and I will only love you," He professed her heart and knelt down in front of her as she burst into tears of joy and frustration. Joyful at what her husband at told her, but frustrated at her own emotions for make her doubt any of this._

 _Her hands wound tightly around his head, her fingers finding such comfort in the feeling him so close. "I shouldn't have worried you." She whispered cradling his head._

 _Hands slip up her back slowly resting gently in the small digits of her back. "There's no harm done Chi-Chi."_

 _The pair remained together for several minutes as Chi-Chi got herself under control having been so conflicted and worried about everything that could now have happened with their son and her life with her husband. Those doubts of what could go wrong were washed away by him, how he always knew what to do and say in these moments she would never know. He was so sweet to her when in these moments but that wasn't the only thing that had begun to make her have doubts… It was his nightmares, while not every night they were troubling, so troubling for her to lay there often she would get up and leave their room to the guest room where Gohan slept and stay with him until the morning came._

 _The revelation that her husband was also an alien hadn't helped her nerves and while she had lived in paradise during the day and in Goku's arms that all changed in the night. She watched him suffer and it worried her as he gasped and cried out in agony, words and things that made no sense to her before but now did. It was her name… Chi-Chi, he said it with such pain that his lips were screaming and a green aura flared around his body as sometimes his eyes were opened and there she saw only pale white but never in these fits did he ever cause her harm which is why she had buried It. Of course she had approached him once with why he had ever said her name in his sleep but he only stopped and stared at her for a moment then returned back to normal and said he just worried a lot about her._

He hadn't had a bad night last night as Goku lounged his bed his wife sleeping happily by his side a pleased smile on her face as he performed his married 'duties' with exuberance the night before the both of them had fallen asleep. His tail trailed up her leg, the silken sheets bunched at the bottom as his wife preferred the close touch of his body over blankets or sheets. It was a pleasant morning, and though Goku enjoyed the quiet nature of the forest the sounds of a lively city and all its smells were enjoyable as it was just a nice change of pace. The home they occupied close enough to capsule corp and all its research branches it was mostly quiet at all times with the occasional problems with traffic being loud but overall it was nice.

He just remained there and looked over his young and beautiful wife, she was the rock of his life and the foundation for him he couldn't deny how much he needed her now having experienced this life all over again. The soft curves of her face and how her hair fell around it perfectly as she had not started having her hair in a bun but letting it flow all around like he enjoyed. He had missed the bonding moments that his past life had granted him, brushing and combing his wife's hair he had lost that opportunity as his past wife had it all fall off from the medication but now he got to enjoy just wrapping an arm around her waist and then run a smooth brush through her hair until it was perfect. If time was permitting of course that is what he would do, of course Gohan could determine that if he was antsy which he was some evenings as a growing boy. He cherished that moment brushing it softly and silently with her so close and if things were right the two would make love like they had the night before.

Of course a younger and far stronger woman she could handle the roughness of his sayjin nature very well actually becoming somewhat accustom and happy to enjoy it when he tossed her on the bed and then descended upon her like an animal but most nights he would do what he had done with his last Chi-Chi and just feel her against him as he brought her fulfillment that was more than enough.

His stomach gave a customary grumble as the morning sun rolled a little higher. It was about time for him to roll out of bed and get things going. He had grown somewhat independent as he drew up the sheet with his tail letting it fall over his wife's shoulders as she shifted still very much asleep. "Sleep well princess." He said kissing her cheek, she loved that little nickname in this world. Perhaps because that is how he treated her? He couldn't be sure exactly as he walked out of his bedroom and slowly walked to the nearby door and entered it where a very much awake Gohan was waiting for some attention.

"Dada." He said with both small hands reaching out for him, the small teddy bear faces all over his PJ's as he watched his large father come in to take him out of his crib.

"Morning son." He said cheerfully his tail swaying over to grab his son around the waist and pull him out of the crib too the cheerful giggles of the young boy. His son loved his dad's tail although sometimes too hard but Gohan learned limits very quickly when he got dropped because he pinched dads tail. Patting the top of his head Goku then walked downstairs to where the open living, kitchen, and dining room was inter connected.

Moving to the pantry and depositing his son atop the countertop he looked through what he could make. Though nowhere near the cook Chi-Chi was he had picked up a few things here and there but he always had a go to, that he and his boys had always loved. Especially Goten… The older sayjin sighed at those memories when they came, he missed his older boys and how they shared such great times together. It wasn't bad though as he knew that Goten would come along and who else knows but there could be more.

"What you thinking Gohan?"

"Pan Cake!" He clapped. "Pan! Cake!" He said loudly as his father grinned and pulled down the mix with more joyful cries of acceptance.

"It's the one thing I am good at!" He laughed as he got about setting a breakfast feast his tail going through the fridge while his hands set the counter top and his ki pulled over the extra ingredients meanwhile giving Gohan a large wooden spoon to play with an empty plastic mixing bowl so that he would often imitate his father's actions. "Other Gohan never got to do this with me when you were young. Your dad was too much of free spirit to make breakfast like this. I was usually a fish guy!" He laughed as his son nodded understanding nothing of what he said.

Having arranged everything like had taught himself and set about making breakfast keeping an eye on his son but he could only smile as the little boy laughed and mimicked his dad, save putting the bowl on top of his head. "I love you son… _" All my sons…_

* * *

Chi-Chi awoke later the bed she slept in much colder than normal meaning her dear husband was already up and moving. If she needed to ask what else he could be doing at such a time she already smelled her husband's breakfast. "Pancakes… It's always pancakes." She sighed with a smile, "That man needs to branch out." But it was nice he was already up fixing breakfast what was wrong with that?

Looking to the floor she found her white nightgown and her violet robe. Placing both on herself before a quick fixing of her hair, just a fluff and straightening up behind her back before deciding to go check on Gohan.

None too surprised she saw the crib empty, clearly dad and son were together. _They are too cute together…_ Her eyes going to the picture had of them a few months ago, after a little game session an already exhausted Goku laid down in their bedroom with Gohan resting atop his dad's chest and fell asleep while dad collapsed. She had snapped the picture and treasured the cute moment where both of her boys were together.

Moving to descend the stairs the aroma of fresh pancakes filled the room, Goku sitting at the table a bottle of syrup and a stack of pancakes taller than her son. Her son with his fists in his own pancakes eating happily away a red plastic mixing bowl atop his head as he laughed and saw his mom with a mouthful of fresh warm food. Her own plate set out at the table, several pancakces with fresh cut banana's strawberries and jam smoothed over top of them with a dash of syrup. Just like she enjoyed. She smiled walking past her spot to give her boys a kiss. A small peck on Gohan after removing his helmet and then a nice full on Goku's lips thanking her sweet man even if it was pancakes again. The action and care were more important to her. "Morning honey." She said with a hint of syrup on her lips.

"Morning Chi." He said after swallowing a whole pancake. "Just the way you like them." He said gesturing with his fork and smile.

Her long dark haired husband wearing his blue training gi. The training equipment he did not wear inside as Chi-Chi had forbid him walking on her wood floors with two ton boots, a pleased smile on her lips. "Sleep well?" She asked knowing the answer was a yes considering she hadn't woken up to his nightmares but she loved to talk with him and he did with her.

"Next to you? Who wouldn't?" He said teasingly as he cut through another stack of four while Gohan licked his fingers.

"Twwee! Twee!" Gohan alerted to just how many he had eaten.

"Yes you're such a big boy. Three whole pancakes." Chi-Chi laughed as her boy did rocking on the table his tail keeping him balanced and her unafraid of him falling the appendage like a sixth sense that often protected one from danger.

"Still got a way to go there!" His dad said poking at his own stack making his son look at him and frown. "What you think you can eat another?" His father joking said as his wife gave him a glare. He knew she did not like Gohan over eating, her son was not going to be a pudge ball but a nice little man. "It's okay, we're gonna go play this morning aren't we Gohan?" His dad chuckled and his son clapped his hands approvingly.

"Play fly! Play fly!" His son said making Goku instantly sweat a minute as he felt the intense glare of his wife.

He was busted.

"Fly fly? Hmm." Chi-Chi said setting down her knife a large chunk of banana and strawberry on her fork. "Gohan how does daddy play fly fly?"

Goku was a deer in the headlights as he looked to his son who only laughed harder, he enjoyed seeing his dad sweat. "High! Fly high!" His finger pointing upwards the crumbs of pancakes still hanging off his hand.

"Really…" Her eyes looked at Goku who found the ceiling interesting all of a sudden. "Honey-" Her tone sounding sweet but the underlying message was clear to her sayjin. "What did we talking about with the Flying and how I don't like it when he's so young and he could really, really get hurt. You remember that conversation we had didn't we?"

"Of course- but it was just one time I didn't do it more than once with him I-"

"Gohan does daddy play fly a lot?" Her eyes looking to her baby boy who smiled his tail wrapping around his waist. "Count how many times please."

"One. Two. Twee, Fow, Fff-… Fff" He hadn't figured out five yet.

"Goku… Talk after breakfast, in the gravity room." His wife said calmly resuming her eating. Her eyes closed and her posture and form perfect but the sayjin nose knew her smell and he was fearful.

Goku had learned hell half no fury like one upset Chi-Chi… one that he had trained to be five times stronger than she ever was. Oh he was really going to pay for this. Though as he looked to the side in shame he found his eyes looking at the calendar... the date was just a year before everything… He swallowed. Before his world and life changed. Raditz arrival was not far off.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	9. Counseling

**Counseling**

 **A/N:** **It's great when you are int he flow of lightning and then boom the power goes out... really really throws your whole groove off. Well hope you guys enjoy, perhaps more questions and answers ;)**

 **Appreciate the reviews and comments I'll try and improve on some.**

Both squared off with each other, the dull red glow of the illuminating lights all around. Having pushed her to the limits of her physical being but still she stood defiant and it made him proud, he lunged forwards his arm moving to clothesline her but she dodged flipping backwards keeping her center of gravity perfectly balanced as she ducked her legs flipping upwards and kicked the back of his arm knocking his hand in such a way he couldn't stop her from reacting as she landed and then struck at his side. Fists connecting one after another as sweat slipped and ran down her face.

The sting momentary as he swept her leg, giving up her defense for offense was a problem she had never corrected but she would pay now. She hit the ground in thud her head cracking against the ground but in her daze she dodged as his foot slammed down into the ground where she was. "Give up. " It wasn't a request… His eyes glared at her as blood was dripping from lacerations and blows against her. The sheer abuse she had taken was admirable.

"Never." She spat at him. She was foolish, stubborn, and strong willed. It was why she had to die!

He launched forwards his fist connecting square in her stomach making her hawk and hurgh in shock as he moved so fast. "You weren't ever a challenge. You are nothing like Chi-Chi…" He looked disgusted as she slumped off his fist and hit the ground again gasping for air.

"I… am… Chi-Chi!" She screamed a mixture of pain and betrayal in her voice as the sayjin above her shook his head. He didn't believe her.

"You are not her! You're nothing but a fake, a lie!" He shouted angrily as he brought his foot down on her.

Why did this woman believe she could be her, no his Chi-Chi wasn't strong like this. No, she wasn't! The woman he married was strong hearted and she was… she was… dead! He screamed, he raged, and cried.

"Please…" A voice cried out as his foot was firmly planted square on a frail thin woman who had no hair. Her eyes looked at him with such pain that he was stunned. The slow raise of her hand towards him, begging, pleasing for him until it fell to the ground.

"Chi-Chi! CHI-CHI!" He was beyond baffled as he picked her up. "No." Her head lolled to the side. "Nooo-!" He raged as his aura flashed flared around him. "You can't die! You can't die! Not again!" He felt the burning of tears as he clutched her until he watched her hand come up and smack across his face came.

The sayjin bolted upright nearly flinging his wife off him but his reaction was greater and he held her back as he was panting. His breathing ragged and coarse as he felt the real sting across his face. Shaking he brought his one free hand to his face and ran it through his hair. "Damnit Goku! Tell me what is the problem." The voice of his angry wife was there, he didn't need to know what had happened. Another nightmare had come one of the worst so far. It was hard to deny just how real they felt and their images tormented him. As he touched his head he realized something that was odd he wasn't normal. No he was in the Legendary form, his wife held back by his huge palm as his golden spikes and white eyes looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror where he often brushed his wife's hair.

He looked to her still breathing heavily, she was furious with him clearly it had been just as bad as he thought it was. "It was you…" He said still breathing as she rolled her eyes.

"It's always me, you only scream my name then started blubbering how sorry you are. What is it? Why are you like this Goku, what is it with you?" She growled moving to leave but she found her husband holding her quite tightly. He had embraced her so tightly while she had slept she hadn't realized it until the massive form had come, the massive shift in muscles had stirred her sleep then she watched the expression of torment on Goku's face. It was truly graphic as his face shifted and contorted all the while the room being illuminated in green light.

Having lived with it for years now she thought she had seen it all but no this had gone even further. It was the worst yet as normally she would just leave but her husband was sobbing crying out that she couldn't die… again. Why would he even think that? Normally he just called out to her but she saw just how mortified he had been and as he clutched her she had to snap him out of it and yes she had slapped him nearly being bucked off her bull sized husband but he had reacted in time to stop it.

"This isn't healthy. Damnit please Goku! You have to tell me what is going on with you! This is the worst I've seen, you could've crushed me with your strength." She berated him as he let go. Hopping off the bed. The lines of frustration and stress having been a constant when it came to sleeping. "I'm tired of it Goku. I am sick and tired of having you do this every few weeks then act as if it's no big deal. You are nearly crying my name out and shaking violently. I am not going to share a bed with you anymore until you damn well tell me what is going on!"

Goku paled even for being as he was he felt scared whenever his wife got angry. His transformation fading quickly as he lost all his size and bulk, he was unsure of what he should say. What could he say? He had a new life, a new happiness but yet he was tormented by his own mind it was rejecting this new Chi-Chi though his body and heart told him that it was. He had a deep bond with his dead wife and had felt and lived through her with just time, emotion, and experience. While he had shared some time with this younger Chi-Chi it wasn't the same one and his mind told him different… perhaps he should form that bond with her.

Though there was a risk that if he did his wife would learn of the truth, the realization that this was a different Goku and that he had come back for her abandoning his present family all for her. How would his wife even react to that, he couldn't imagine it going over well at all. Though as he looked at the tapping finger on his wife's shoulder he knew that he needed to tell Chi-Chi something before things got worse, he loved this new life and he didn't want it too end.

"In my dreams…" He started. His eyes looking to his wife's who was clearly not amused at tonight's interruption. "I watch you die and it's my fault, sometimes it's natural other's. I'm the one that does it." He admitted his head hanging in shame, "I don't know why but my mind is just a mess," He gave her an almost desperate look "But please Chi-Chi my heart loves you but my stupid brain just won't rest." He couldn't ever afford to tell her. That would throw everything into the air and possibly worse… He wanted to be here, he loved it here. So many things were good and happy he refused to jeopardize this happiness!

She sighed, "We're going to see a psychiatrist tomorrow. No questions asked…" Chi-Chi was tired of this, not that she was tired of Goku but these nightmares there was something he needed to work out in his head and perhaps some mental help would be good and lessen their effect upon her husband. She hadn't ever really dreamed of leaving him, no the man was amazing but she wanted to share a bed with him in peace.

"I won't argue." He said falling back on the bed, _maybe it might do me some good._ "Do you want me to leave? I-" He was cut off as his wife climbed over top of him. Her face framed perfectly by her raven black hair that was just as incredible between his wives. She gave him a look of frustration but smiled shaking her head.

"No Goku… I'm too wound up to go back to sleep. So… if you wouldn't mind helping me out with some stress relief I'd appreciate it." She trailed a hand over his chest enjoying the tight flexing muscles that bulged and shivered under her fingertips.

Goku smiled his eyes closing as his hands moved up his wife's hips slowly rounding the top of her plush bottom squeezing her soft curves. Each soft pressure was so familiar too him, having explored this body in two different lifetimes. The only change was his tail wrapping around her waist, the soft furry appendage holding tight too never let her go. Brushing away her hair too cradle the side of her face the massive sayjin smiled before drawing her down to smooth his lips against her own.

The tingle of her soft lips, reassuring him that she was still the woman he loved though he felt the push in his mind to reject her. That she lacked what made her his old Chi-Chi but he had shoved it away, his heart and body screamed to have her. Her chest pressed against his own, the soft hardening breasts pressing into his swelling chest as he continued to kiss his wife.

Her hands coming to hold his face as they embraced each other in a loving way, the soft question asked by her tongue running along his lips. Such a forward woman who knew her wants and needs and right now she asked for access. Her husband who had denied her nothing did as such and their tongues met, a swirling rush of emotion and taste became one with each other. The pressure on her ass as he squeezed tightly the other trailing up her back made her shiver with delight.

The sayjin trailed one hand up and down her back as he let his mind desperately trying to go blank and forget those horrible nightmares that had no bearing on the present or her. This was Chi-Chi…

" _Be…Be…G... Good"_

The voice struck Goku but he only held tighter to the woman in his arms. _Go away! Go away!_ He cried in his mind as he rolled over his body going into full auto-pilot. His wife laughing in a sultry voice that excited him as his hot breath rolled over her face. Though his body wanted her there was a battle of wills playing out as Goku felt himself become a spectator again watching the world play itself out. "Chi-Chi…" came out as a hand pierced her warming sex. The slickening of juices running over fingers as his wife gave a mild squeak her hands gripping his shoulders.

Though as he still felt he just observed from the side his body looking at the bed where he watched himself please his wife in the body of another man… No that was his body now! He felt the world shift and darken as his wife cried out but two voices filled his ears. The screams of one in pleasure and another in agony as the world flashed back for just a moment and there he was again.

" _Dad! Dad!" A voice yelled as Goku felt hands grab his shoulder. "Are you okay? Say something!_

" _Where is she!?" He yelled, spinning around on his eldest Gohan who fell backwards in shock. He was recoiling in fear. "Where is Chi-Chi! Why have you taken me away from her!" He roared slashing at the air with his fist. He was standing in front of capsule corp. The sky as black as night, the entire world feeling foreign as he looked upon the faces of his friends and family. What torment did his nightmares continue to bring down upon him!_

" _Dad! She's dead. You were-"_

 _Those words… He didn't want to hear those words! No he had just held her close and was making love to her. "SHUT UP!" He snarled his fist punching into the ground with such force a crack erupted upwards._

 _He looked around for her, his hands gripping at his face wishing to wake up. "Chi-Chi? Where are you? Bring me back. Wake me up!" His back pulsed as he felt a surge of emotion run over him. Anger, so much of it. They were taking her from him again! No, he had worried his beloved wife once before. No he was going to fight this nightmare. "Chi-Chi… Chi-Chi!... CHI-CHI!" He screamed each one growing in fervor as his body swelled, strength rolling over him. He got taller, he felt bigger than before, his eyes burning with such pain. Where was his wife? Where was the woman who loved him!?_

" _It's Broly!"_

" _No it's just-"_

 _Voices… He needed to silence them! The face of a super-sayjin three Vegeta aimed true for his face but he reacted faster his larger hand grabbing the smaller sayjin's hand and wrenched it down. Had he caused pain he didn't know because the prince only swung another fist which was caught and brought down. Rearing his head back he head-butted his opponent a devastating crack echoed out as the other fighter fell backwards giving Goku a chance and slammed a fist down into him impacting deep into the ground before he was grabbed on both sides._

 _His head looking at one then snapping to the other! "Goten…" The eyes of his youngest son stared into his, where was his son when his wife died? Busy? Partying? Flirting with girls? His face contorted into a snarl. "Get off of me! You abandoned her!"_

" _Listen to reason! Dad-!"_

" _NO! Shut up! Shut up! Enough with your voices I want my wife back!" He shrugged off one son and then flung the other away before being hit in the back. The blast meant only to draw his attention._

" _So that's it Kakarott-"_

 _He grabbed his head the pounding inside growing louder and more painful. It was overbearing, he couldn't sense his wife anywhere. This nightmare!? This hell was for him wasn't it! What had he done wrong? Why was he being so tormented. The world was spinning, as he grabbed handfuls of dirt and tore them up before beginning to pound into the ground with his hands. Harder and harder he beat into it, this wasn't what he wanted dammit! Why was he being tortured._

 _He was hit and went sailing into the air, there a broken nosed Vegeta glared at him. They didn't' exchange words but blows in the next instant, explosions and shockwaves rippled outwards as they fought. He didn't care as he hit the image of his best friend washing him crash into the side of capsule corp. He threw his head back in a rage crying out as he powered up again._

 _Then more came, the image of Goten, Gohan, Trunks and even Vegeta returned and they fought._

" _Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" He screamed over and over again he swung and missed. They hit him but it was nothing, he didn't feel pain this nightmare was nothing compared to not being able to sense his wife. Why couldn't he!_

" _Send him back-!"_

" _Dammit girl! No-!"_

" _Pan send him back!"_

 _Goku exploded in a rage as his arms threw outwards his energy unleashing as the voices berated him over and over. They were a reminder of everything that he had done wrong, all of his failures as a father, as a husband, and a being in one life. He had abandoned his son to live with Piccolo for a year then allow him to go Namek and nearly die several times. Then put his trust in his son to defeat Cell when he as the boy's father should had done more preparing. Then without any sort of thinking left Goten to be raised for seven years by his wife all alone. Dammit why? Why had he messed up so bad!?_

 _Tears were running down his face as he met Vegeta once again each dealing blows to one another before another explosion separated them. "No more of this nightmare! I want it gone and I'll end it to be with her again!" He drew his hands back and began to channel his favorite ability._

" _Don't-"_

" _-Undo the wish!"_

 _The voice of small girl cried out in pain giving him pause as he thought it was Pan!_

Blinking he found himself thrusting deeply into his wife once again. Her screams of pleasure filling his ears as her arms and legs were holding him tightly. The soft panting cries of ecstasy were rolling all over him once again as he gripped her ass tightly finding himself driving down into her forcefully her knees practically up to her chest as she clung to him tightly.

"Chi-Chi… Gods.." She heard him pant as he leaned down to smother her with such a need devouring kiss. He had been going hard for nearly half an hour without breaking and she was slowly blanking out. Her mouth fell agape as his tongue swirled with hers. She just couldn't go much longer until she felt him stop his neck straining tightly the pressure inside her womb growing as it was soon joined by a searing burst of heat as she felt him release everything inside of her. Her own pleasure rolling quickly as he continued to pump inside of her bringing her to another jaw dropping climax.

Her hands swiped at his back clawing trails of thin blood as she gasped and tried to reel back in her husband. Gods the man had become such an animal not that she was complaining but good god he could get intense. Finally she felt him pull back and release her, the feeling of his loss was quick but he kept her locked with that tail of his as he pulled her close with a free arm. Oh she loved being next to him naked, he was so unbelievably warm.

Though she might have said she wanted to do this for some stress relief for herself but truthfully whenever they did it he never had nightmares, it was strange but they could hopefully work on it tomorrow. She smiled content as she pressed her cheek against his head and let the rigors of her nightly training session lull her to sleep.

Goku however, was far from able to sleep but was more or less just breathing. He was sweating, but it was normal when… well doing it. But he was exhausted beyond normal. That vision, nightmare, torment whatever one wanted to call it had been so intense. It was worse than any of the others previously. Though his heart just pounded away the soft breathing of his lovely wife reminded him where he was as he could feel her, see her, smell her, and sense her life force. It was there, unlike his… _No forget it… just forget it. It's done with._ He held her tighter, his tail securely almost possessively. "I love you…" He said kissing her head.

He focused only on her… everything on her. If there was ever a world without her… he felt rage boiling inside of himself. The nightmares were just to ruin what he had, a beautiful wife and his newborn son and perhaps many more to come. Yes that would be good right? However, that would come later as Chi-Chi was on birth control. The pair having agreed that once Gohan was five they would look into having another child, then they could have Goten… and maybe a few more. _Yes that would be nice, one big happy family._

[***]

"What's wrong with my regular clothes? Is this a bit excessive?" He asked finding the button shirt as always to be over the top, he just never felt comfortable in them.

"We aren't going out and about Goku. There's always a way too things and I refuse to walk down the street with you and your same old orange training gi or even worse you without a shirt and those white pants." She rolled her eyes, he never had an inclining for fashion. The man lived on practicality alone, guess that explained the pancakes more.

"You never minded when I went around shirtless." He received a bit of a look from his wife as the secretary coughed a bit.

Chi-Chi couldn't argue too much with that, her husband's physique was a pleasant view but time and again she said not out in public. More or less he wanted no one else gawking at her own personal eye candy. The man attracted all sorts of attention when he walked about, he was so large too not miss with that long dark hair and thick chest and well-toned arms it was like lighting a beacon for all the hussies and harlots to walk over to her man.

One might question her own self esteem but no she just didn't want to deal with it, that and she was just a tad bit possessive of him. She only had one Goku, one husband and that was it. Though why this had to be their topic of conversation while in the office begged repeating to her. They had slightly more important things to discuss. "You know Gohan has pre-school starting in a few months." She said watching her baby boy who absently played with the block set up in the room. Having earned a break from his mother's pre-lunch study session. It was never too early for her baby boy to start learning his math and grammar.

"Of course, you remind me every day." Goku admitted looking over to their son who was already figuring out how to already alphabetize and color sort the play blocks like he did at home. "You know he's already smart he's got your brains. You don't have to worry about him." He put an arm around her as she leaned against him, the pair watching their son together his happy playful mood not registering the simple joy it brought his parents.

"It's like training Goku. You can't just let thing slack off that's how problems happen." Taking Goku's hand in her own. "I should've nipped this problem in the bud first but I let it slide and see where we are now?" She reminded him of her own little mistake and why now it was so important.

It wasn't something that hadn't just gone away, it had only escalated further much to her dismay. She kicked herself for not dealing with it though despite Goku's attempts to say it was just nightmares. She had nightmares but never had she begun to start manipulating her own ki and start glowing while breaking out into a cold sweat and murmuring his name like he was in agony. Thankfully she had gotten strong enough to hit her husband to snap him out of it, having reached thirty times gravity with Goku just last week. She had gotten so strong it was baffling for her.

Though as she looked at Goku who just rested against her not wishing to start up a conversation they had many times, he was still miles ahead of her. He had gotten their gravity machine which was paying dividends as Bulma and Dr. Briefs had asked Goku to keep trying and testing their newer models at no small cost. They got the upgraded model installed in their home and Goku got paid for his time it was amazing and with the latest model she had seen in the red glow of the machine 300 times gravity. That wasn't even him in his transformed state which was even more amazing. Just how strong was her husband she wasn't sure if she'd ever find out.

Maybe one day she'd be able to go toe to toe with him, but that was still some ways off she still needed to keep improving herself. If not physically but mentally, the stress of Goku's antics were another level but she had begun taking up meditation with him as well allowing her channel her inner energy more positively and with greater effect. Opening and closing doors, picking up Gohan's mess with her ki and dumping her baby's notorious dirty diapers in the waste basket of course now it was more focusing on potty training.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Son? The doctor will see you now." The young brunette said looking at the pair who had come to one of the best mental psychiatrists. Dr. Christy. A woman who was an apparent miracle worker with mental problems, having a great deal of success when working with patients. The visitation was a thousand and therapy… well that was another matter altogether but they had money to spare.

Chi-Chi went over to grab her boy where Goku went to the doorway not exactly sure what to expect, his old Chi-Chi never made him do these things but then again he never had horrific nightmares. As he opened it up he looked inside spying a woman in her early thirties, short red hair tied in a ponytail behind her head with thin wire glasses over green eyes and a professional dress and skirt were covering her figure as inside was a nice looking sofa and small little area for obviously kids.

"Ah. Goku isn't it? Come in please." The voice of the Dr. soft and pleasant, she waved him in with a smile.

 _Maybe this won't be too bad?_

Goku was patient, unbelievably so but he really had no tolerance for sitting around doing nothing in a button up shirt while discussing what were somewhat important issues. Dr. Christy focusing primarily on Goku's past which he had only given some part of excluding the whole bit about being an alien sent to destroy the planet and you know his entire first life. More or less he started from Bulma and went on from there while Chi-Chi herself learned a little more from her husband.

"Well I see Goku," Having been asked to call him that instead of Mr. Son. "You've had quite the life experience, now before we jump into the next half of our session I'll have your wife and son just take a short step out as I'm sure there's always some confidential things that have to be said patient to doctor." She said kindly looking to Chi-Chi nodded and removed herself with Gohan to go grab lunch. Chi-Chi having prearranged everything wasn't surprised by the action having been told by the Dr. in a brief chat on the phone that most men with deeply troubled mental issues won't open up in front of a spouse out of fear of rejection or humiliation. The risk to one's family came first and having seen just what kind of _man_ her husband was well one on one would be needed.

"We'll have lunch ready honey. Alright?" Chi-Chi said earning a kiss from her husband as she walked out with Gohan his tail swaying behind him happy for some food!

Gohan had already played with everything linearly, horizontally, and by shape, size and color he was running out of options for toys but food was always a plus.

The sayjin watched his wife leave feeling what was coming next, having been a fighter all his life he knew there was always a precursor event. This probably wouldn't be any different.

Dr. Christy set down her glasses, this man was like a lot of other patients harboring some type of dark past that haunted him. The nightmares were just a mental response to stress or an inability to cope with his problems mentally as he had been suppressing them. "Goku, you can be completely honest and candid with me in here. Whatever you say will not go back to your wife. I want you to tell me the whole truth about your problems." Getting them to open up was the biggest step, confidence and trust came with it.

"No thanks Doc," He stood up scratching his longer black hair, wishing that he was in his old body. Broly's long mane of hair was not designed for chairs or seats. "This is a problem I have to work out on my own, please understand." He was being sincere but truthfully he had to deal with this alone he very much doubted that this was something that could be solved just by talking about it.

"I know you're a very strong man. The 23rd world champion, married to a beautiful and wonderful woman and are a father. Would you rather talk about them?" Her tone unchanging, redirection was a good first step because the patient sought to avoid confrontation.

"There isn't a whole lot to talk about. My wife is amazing and puts up with my unusual habits and my son… well he's my son what can I say I love him." Truthfully that was all about he felt comfortable with sharing, he feared another relapse into his nightmare visions like he had when focusing too intently on them. The one from the night before was horrible and still weighed down on him.

"What kind of habits? Leaving the toilet seat up? Forgetting her anniversary?" She joked mildly watching as his eyes flickered some amusement.

"I learned how to not forget anniversary dates, believe me Chi-Chi almost killed me for it." He said mildly amused at the old memory of his wife.

"Oh really? Which one was it?"

Goku remembered the night well he had taken her out for their eighteenth anniversary to go dancing together, he had asked the band to play a song for them. Of course when the and had said so in honor of his request, his wife subtly reminded him later that evening that in fact was nineteen years. Oh Chi-Chi made him pay for that one… God's… he'd never forget it. How she danced and moved all the while the cancer was slowly building up in her body, then that evening… that evening he had probably made everything worse. God's was it his fault that she? Could that have been it?

"Goku? Are you with me?" He drew his head back hearing the doctors voice, he'd spaced out again. "You are having deep regret about something that was once a good thing but now you regret it… why?" _How could she? Was he that obvious?_

"You can read me well. Just how do you know that was it." He had to change subjects he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not the best for a reason, you just stopped and smiled for a minute then I saw the shift in your eyes. It's subtle but you can't hide the pain in those eyes of yours. Trust me Mr. Son you can tell me anything and no matter what you say I will not share it with your wife. If I can solve your problem then that can be it, no one will have to know just me and you because everything said between doctor and patient is confidential unless you tell me to share it." She moved from her desk towards the large man who looked away from her.

"Please have a seat with me." She offered touching his shoulder, her hand gesturing to the couch.

"Doc. This is not something you can fix." He said shaking his head brushing off her hand.

"Let me try Goku, if I can't help you then it will be all up to you to solve the problem but at least give me a chance. You yourself said you loved giving people even bad ones second chances. So why not give me at least one to help you. With all the helping and good you do for others its time someone else helped you right?" She said using the basic logic Goku had used for years, he was a man who believed in redemption that no one was wholly evil by choice but had no choice.

He had to contemplate it for a moment, he had to assume this woman to take him seriously which he doubted. However, if he didn't solve his problem it might strain things with Chi-Chi who she herself meant everything to him and if he made things worse with the Doc he would be sure to feel a titanium skillet overtop his head. Having moved up the table of metals from iron and steel. After Titanium it might go up to some sort of spaceship metal.

"Alright, but you promise you will say nothing to my wife no matter what correct?" He said giving her a look over making her smile as she nodded and sat down just a foot from him. Her hand tapping the couch.

"I promise, so long as you aren't going to harm your wife or son which I very much doubt from what type of man you are. So please just tell me, what is so troubling?" She had gotten in with him, he wasn't a difficult patient the guy was just scared to reveal his secrets because he valued the life he had. He wanted to keep things going, only because his wife had dragged him here was the reason he would be getting help.

Goku let out a sigh but sat down, where would he even begin? "Now everything I'm about to say is true. And please wait until I'm finished then you can ask me questions okay?" She nodded pulling up a small pad of paper and not five minutes in she had set it down and just focused intently on him… He wasn't sure if she was believing him, but he kept going. Explaining that he had watched his wife die in his arms and then woke up in an alleyway where he was younger-skipping over the whole swapping bodies portion- and in a situation that he had been in years before. Then he had gotten to his recent nightmares telling of all the vivid images and problems he had seen of the life he had left behind. How he got so angry, so furious with himself for not being able to see and accept his wife with his mind but yet his heart and body could without question. It took maybe twenty minutes for him to explain a brief overview of everything and she only remained there watching him a neutral expression on her face until he finally stopped.

She nodded walking back to her desk and pulled out a pen and a small pad of paper, before looking at him with a soft smile. "Well Goku, this isn't a big deal. I have some medication that can help with the nightmares and I know just how to help you get over your _experience,"_ Referring to his first life. "We still have five minutes until your wife comes back and our time is up, so let me tell you that you are not guilty. You can't blame yourself for something beyond your control clearly, I need you to just relax and embrace everything you have over what you think you had before. You can be happy, it's okay to be happy." She said walking back over to him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, her green eyes looking at his. "Let go and be happy... Let it go."

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	10. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

 **A/N:** **I coulda waited until tomorrow to release it but I just felt bad doing that. So yeah an extra hour later i'm dead tired and its done. Hope you all enjoy.**

It had taken time but Goku felt some semblance of control return to him while he slept. Perhaps it was the medication he was taking or maybe it was just him opening up about how guilty he felt about everything. While he had told the Doc a great deal with the promise not to reveal anything that would worry his wife that would cause her too worry. The woman had only smiled and agreed detailing everything that he should tell her to calm her own nerves. If both parties were kept up on the same page it would be a healthier road for everyone.

He had seen her two more times as he had suffered fewer nightmares and when they occurred he only shook. The light shows and screaming dying out greatly much to Chi-Chi's relief, who found sleeping next to him so much more enjoyable. The couple having begun taking Gohan to pre-school on a controlled basis as their quiet son still needed a bit more time when interacting with his peers. He had managed five times gravity and unbeknownst to Chi-Chi had learned how to fly at no small feat to his father. He was so proud of his son watching him zig and zoom all over the place laughing in childish glee all around his dad before using up his energy and leaving it to dad to use instant transmission to catch him.

None the less there was a date slowly grinding closer and closer. One he remembered well, it was the arrival of Raditz his older brother. Though history said he should die in a noble sacrifice that wouldn't happen this time, no he could offer his brother a choice and leave peacefully. There would be no collecting of his corpse although he wondered just how the young Vegeta might take the news of a super-sayjin living on earth in peace and quiet. More importantly… just how would that change things he still needed Bulma and Vegeta to get together. Then again fate found a way the first time, he just needed the two to get close to each other then things would take over, at least he hoped.

He had the invitation from Bulma for a friendly get together on Kame Island at the same time as before. Except there was one person who wanted to join him, and that was his dear wife. Having gotten close to Bulma as before as a friend, in addition her rapid growth in strength was important to show off to her friends that she just wasn't Goku's trophy wife.

He smirked as he dodged to the side, his wife and him sparring together in the gravity room, the red glow of forty times gravity putting a strain on Chi-Chi's frame but she was determined. He as a handicap was wearing his two ton training weights. Making them nearly eighty on each foot and on his waist. He was sweating like a madman, his chest heaving, with both feet aching from the strain of the weight.

"You're getting slow!" His wife taunted as she wiped her brow free from sweat. Her husband's grin growing as he motioned her to come on with his finger.

"I'm only taking it easy on you." He chided knowing nothing more set his wife off then being not taken seriously. That and anyone insulting her baby boy oh she flew into a rage. His wife howled and jumped forwards her fist aiming square as she cleared maybe several feet the impact being taken on Goku's forearms as he blocked the attack and rolled her to the side.

Throwing his own arms forward he jumped for her, his own chop coming down as she moved like a cat moving to the side before blocking his blow and returned with a knee to his gut. Then a burst of punches each throwing at the other, as Goku taking it easy as he swung allowing Chi-Chi to block and dodge and then counter her own blows. The pair stopping as their hands clashed together, Goku's own massive palms grasping his wife's fists holding them up above her head.

"Got you… again." He heaved, this was still a strenuous workout even at forty times. The added weight was like dragging a small city with each movement. His wife only grinned as she always did when planning a little trick, she jumped forwards her feet connecting square in Goku's chest knowing his movement of his own feet was his handicap. Then proceeded to run up with chest with a kick square to his chin.

Her hands popped free as her husband back peddled from her little move then she aimed her hands at him and with a cry unleased a blast of violet ki into his chest flush before then collapsing to the ground putting it all into her attack.

"Ow! OW! That burns!" A voice whined beating off the flames on his chest, while not really anything serious he felt the intense heat his wife had made with a simple attack. Favoring small blasts filled with massive amounts of energy, she could probably melt through any type of armor. Chi-Chi giving a tired but healthy laugh as she rolled onto her back her chest heaving out of exhaustion.

"Got you!" She declared with a proud smirk, watching her husband's smile spread and give her a nod of his head. Of course it was a small victory but a victory none the less. She was content with doing just that for now, having seen her husband go many times higher gravity. "You did indeed." He announced going over to the control in the middle of the room and with a press of a button Chi-Chi felt so much lighter. Her husband much less so as he bent down to pick her up. "Ready for a shower love?" He asked and she nodded letting herself just relax in his arms, her arms and legs limp.

She was so tired, so sweaty, a shower is what she needed as the world just moved slowly as they left the training addition. Though a mindful Goku removed his training boots and belt before coming inside, though a happy voice cheered as the patter of small feet came over towards the happy couple. "Momma! Dad!" Little Gohan said his tail standing proudly as he grabbed the cloth of his father's pants. "I finished my work. Can I go play!"

Mom and dad smiled looking down to their son, the small boy growing a thick mane of hair like his dad behind his back just about up to his father's thigh. His suspenders holding up a pair of green pants and a white shirt the smile on his face as dad gave him the nod. "Of course son, but give momma a kiss first then go play." He laughed as his son hoped up and pecked his mom on the cheek before running outside to go play with his pet dragon, Icaraus. The purple little thing having been found on family flying trip though Gohan not flying so much as riding on dad's back. Goku having remembered just how great of friends the two were and the small dragon could easily handle the play that Gohan liked even though Chi-Chi was a bit apprehensive she warmed up as well to the purple lizard.

"He really loves that dragon." Chi-Chi sighed knowing that Gohan could spend hours playing with Icarus, the two were practically inseparable often being let into Gohan's room at night as a soft pillow to sleep with.

"Yes he does…" He smiled watching from the window as the two rough housed around immediately both happy to see the other. "I told you he was a good thing." His wife shaking her head but knew in reality he was right.

"I thought we were going for a shower? You weren't going to just stand here and hold me all night were you honey?" She added looking up to his face which had a brow raised.

His face turned into a grin as he walked with his wife like she was his new blushing bride in his arms towards their shower. He had come to enjoy the luxuries of life, sure the tub he had used before was good but it certainly lacked all the intimacy of a shower. God's he loved being in the shower with his wife. It was just some of those moments he had never got to enjoy in his old life, smiling he walked inside his mind flicking on the switch as he gently lowered Chi-Chi to the ground with her feet. Hearing her sigh as she felt the cold tiles and then began to disrobe her black sports top and pants going into the hamper alongside Goku's blue training pants.

"I am so sweaty," His wife exclaimed in an exasperating tone with her clothes peeled away and undoing the tied not for her hair, with a simple tug and pull free her long black hair spilled down around her back nearly touching her hips. While normally she liked her hair long it was only so long for her husband's enjoyment. He loved her hair went it was long, it just meant more time he could spend brushing and weaving his fingers through it. Plus, when they got the opportunity to go out it was amazing the looks she got with it, but more importantly the ones from her man.

Goku smiled and came up behind her having easily removed his pants encircled his wife's stomach with one arm. His head tilting and going directly for her neck, the sweaty taste of her neck quickly rolled over his tongue as he licked her nape. Feeling her relax into his embrace he carried her into the waiting shower turning on the water the initial blast of cold water doing little to hinder his enjoyment of her skin as he shielded her from any cold droplets as one hand smoothed down her stomach and wormed down to her sex gently trailing his fingers up and down to elicit some sweet moans as his other hand kneaded her breast.

The feeling of his wife's skin beneath him was so pleasant, it was incredible to imagine that just touching her could elicit such a satisfaction within himself. As the water heated up he pulled her up into his waist moving to kiss her parted lips which welcomed him, her waist turning around and pressed against his stomach as her arms laid around his shoulders, their kiss not fervent and devouring but just a leisure and slow. To know the feeling of each other, both were tired though not tired enough to deny themselves a quick round of fun while Gohan was outside playing.

He slowly raised her hips up enough to enter her, watching Chi-Chi's lower jaw bite down on her lip as she hissed at the gentle intrusion. "Goku… I have something I want to tell you." She said as he stopped his length firmly buried inside of her as he held her loosely. Goku's brow raised questioningly, unsure of what this would be.

"What is it Chi?" He said watching for her reaction, the warm spray of water running over her hair and down her body, noting each glistening trail as he waited for his wife's question.

"Goku… I stopped taking the pill," Her expression serious as she gauged how he would react. Her reaction was unexpected as he shrugged.

He knew, his wife's scent had changed. When on the pill it was like a light perfume that just fermented the air an arousing odor that could heat up his blood but the past few days her scent had changed wholly. It was thick, pungent and ripe with fertility it was more painful to endure because it set his loins of fire. "Well, I assumed you had, you did smell a lot different."

"You could tell," She knew he could smell her emotions but damn he knew when she was on her drugs? "So you're not mad?"

Goku felt like laughing but that would be the wrong reaction. Why would he be mad? "No, Chi-Chi… I will never be mad with you. You want another baby, I heard you chatting with Bulma about it last month." He hadn't intended to eavesdrop but Chi-Chi's tone was slightly hush hush as she didn't think Goku could hear her. Wrong assumption.

"So are you okay with it? I mean we-"She stopped as Goku kissed her. His actions doing the talking for him as he slowly made love to his wife, letting her know of course he was okay with it. It was her dream to have children who would he be to say no?

Chi-Chi basked in the glow of the moment as she and her husband joined in a pleasure filled climax with both crying out the others name in fulfillment. His tail moving to turn off the water as Chi-Chi breathed deeply holding his shoulder. The water droplets slowly fading as she felt his aura spark and in a simple flare the water was gone. "That was wonderful…" She sighed her hand rubbing her husband's large shoulders.

Goku merely chuckled as he carried his wife who was still limp with fatigue on his shoulder to their bedroom, while he felt a stirring for another round coming on Chi-Chi was too tired and of course Gohan needed to go get called in for dinner. He would just have to wait until another day. "Alright hun, I'll be back in a bit. If you need me to bring anything go ahead and yell." He said as he set her down on the bed and let her back fall slowly to the sheets. She looked so amazing, with all of her hair splayed out behind her back, her breasts still ripe and aching to be touched, the firm and well-toned arms and legs having grown thicker only made the saiyan inside of him desire such a strong female even more. He leaned over and placed a firm 'missing you already' kiss on her lips before pulling back and heading downstairs while he felt her ki slowly fade into a well-deserved nap.

[***]

Gohan bounded into the kitchen with Icarus riding shotgun on his back, the little boy so strong he could carry him like a child would a backpack. "Hey dad! Is the food ready?" The little boy laughing as the dragon cooed and licked the side of his face. "We are really hungry!" Both stomachs were aching for some nourishment, and the aroma of their dad's pancakes filled the air. "Yay! Pancakes!" Gohan cried excited, just like his dad he enjoyed the thick batter filled circles.

"Yeah, sure, but your mother won't be down she's taking a nap. So save some for her okay?" He added but truthfully it was his fault most of the time. What was it that made Saiyans love pancakes?

Gohan nodded sitting Icarus in a big bean bag chair with one hand while he hopped up in his own seat. "Were you and mom doing that shower training again?" The question making his father almost stumble as he brought out the dinner.

"Uh what did you say son?" He hoped that he had misheard him.

"Yeah that shower training. You and mom do it a lot, how come I never get to do shower training. It sounds like fun!" His parents were always so happy when they came out from the bathroom, his mom tired and smiling and his dad was beaming as well. Of course they always did it when he was outside.

"Ehh Well?" Goku scratched the back of his head as he set down a plate for his son about fifteen or so and four for Icarus. "Your mother and I just need help washing, remember how when you were young you needed help in bath time?" Divert the subject slowly, he hoped.

"Well I was three dad, now I'm nearly five!" He said holding up five pancakes. Feeling safe in doing so when mom wasn't around, she made sure he minded his manners at all times but around his dad he didn't have to be.

His father nodded conceding that point, "You are indeed bigger but I can't reach my back and neither can your mom so we are just helping each other. No real special training."

The boy took a full bite of pancakes looking to Icarus who was neatly munching away at one. Knowing if it didn't want to get thrown out too soon was too avoid messes. "Okay, but why does mom yell so loudly. Is she mad about something?" She always was really loud saying his dad's name sometimes many times over.

Goku's head was red with embarrassment, of course his son would be paying more attention than he should. "No she's not mad, sometimes I just hog the water and she yells." _Nice save…_

"Oh! Well dad you should share." Gohan satisfied with his answer missing the breath being exhaled went back to eating feverishly alongside his dad who had been learning and made a proper garden salad for his wife and a couple pancakes… well she may not want them but he may need a snack. Right?

The pair eating, though Gohan being so lively talking about going to school and how excited he was, asking his dad a multitude of questions in-between bites and swallows. Father and son enjoying each other's company one happy to be eating with his best friend and his dad the other however feeling a rush of guilt as he found himself enjoying this son… so much more than he had with his son in his past life. Gohan had been shy and withdrawn, his social awkwardness coming from being isolated in the woods and his life run by his mother. This son experienced the world different, he met with kids at pre-school ready to go into kindergarten. Though both had Icarus as a friend, his new incarnation of his son was so much more full of life happy to play and wrestle and was so strong.

He set down his fork not quite finished eating as he looked at his son who was teaching Icarus how to balance his food on his nose then eat it on command. _Why is it wrong? Why do I still feel this way…_ His hand clenched as he felt tears ready to spill over…

' _Gohan you need to sit up straight and keep a good posture. It's the beginnings for all brilliant minds'_ He remembered how many times Chi-Chi said that to their son back then. His son would look down at his feet and say yes mom and do as he was told without another word edgewise. His mother would pat him on the head call him a good boy and go back to fixing dinner.

His vision began to blur as his son and their pet dragon was replaced with Chi-Chi and his son eating the rice, steak, stir-fry she had prepared. He watched as his wife spoke looking to their son with a smile, Gohan looking back with a small one but went back to eating his meal.

She was there smiling wearing her purple dress, her hair in a nice bun not a hair out of place as she talked again but he couldn't hear her. Gohan giving him a look of surprise and concern as they both spoke but he still could hear nothing! _I can't hear you… Why can't I even hear you?_ Goku thought as he reached out for them but his vision returned and he only found himself looking at a stack of pancakes half eaten.

Damnit, no matter how hard he tried to push it down they came back. It was no nightmare but it was so painful to see his past, was his own mind mocking him? He set down his fork letting out a sigh as he hung his head. He still longed for those times, but what was wrong with what he had now? His son was happy, his wife was no less so. His friends were all fine, what was causing all these problems? He had enough dinner for now… Standing up he needed a few moments of quiet.

[***]

Chi-Chi awoke sometime later, perhaps an hour she wasn't sure but the sun had clearly set. The comfort of her bed a tempting allure to go back to sleep but she was still a mom, finding herself in her nighty already and undergarments probably due in part of her wonderful husband. Ah the man wore her out so much, but she still had some final duties to attend too before bedding down. Dressing herself in a robe she walked over to the next room with Gohan already asleep. The little boy splayed out on his back, of course laying on his dragon playmate who was also on his back with Gohan on his belly. The two lightly snoring as they were clearly exhausted from their play session.

"Night sweetie." Smiling she kissed his cheek and covered him with a small blanket and patted the dragon on the head. Both of them children and were good friends, truthfully yes the little dragon had grown on her but she wasn't going to let Goku know that just yet.

Closing the door on her way out silently she reached out with her senses and felt her husband. He was struggling with something, having grown more in tune with his energy, she knew that something was bothering him. Of course there was always something but she couldn't just let him just try and deal with his problems on his own. He was a mess when he did it, gods if the man would just share with him more. _No,_ she took a breath, she had to be calm herself. Walking towards the backyard she opened up the glass door and saw him there his head looking to the sky.

He was lost in thought as usual, but she knew he sensed her. The man could detect any shift in her ki, if she even let out a squeak of panic or surprise without him there he would appear. "Thinking?" She asked walking over to him.

"No, I've been seeing things." He confessed, she was going to try and beat around the bush. She had come out to check up on him out of concern, he wasn't that foolish. He felt her come to his side, pulling his arm out to come around to her side and hold her, letting the crown of her head rest against his chest. "It's not a nightmare but a vision of things."

"What about?" She didn't pressure too hard but she took his hand in hers squeezing it to reassure him. She was there and ready and willing to listen.

"Us, our son…" He let out a sigh, this was hard to try and explain without worrying his wife. "I see you and him together but you talk and I'm unable to hear or reach you. You both look at me and act surprised, I'm not sure what it's supposed to be."

Chi-Chi had heard this before, she had met up with Dr. Christy one more time privately for a moment as she had told her that her husband was dealing with severe mental trauma. Claiming that he saw visions of her death, of a life that she and he were torn apart. Having gathered so much information from Goku and Chi-Chi who filled in some blank spots she learned of the death of his grandfather as a child and how he had put the burden of the world on his shoulders. The good doctor convinced that there was a past event that Goku was desperately trying to repress out of fear, shame, and guilt.

To what it could've been the doctor could only imagine but he projected all of his affections on his wife because he felt guilty because of her. That he might have loved some other woman perhaps a mother or girlfriend but it had been a tragic end between them and he just had refused to get over it. He was desperately seeking some sort of absolution or release from his past experience by giving everything he had to her. While she very much doubted that it was because of some violence with the man's nature she could only speculate that it was truly an experience he was just not mentally ready for and couldn't simply get over it. She would just have to support him until the moment came when he told her, she could not force it as explicitly told by the doc who required this be a natural thing that he finally tell her. Otherwise it would be far worse if she tried to force open something that he wasn't ready to release just yet.

So she would wait and be the supportive wife, only trying to imagine just what could be bothering him…

"Honey let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow, the reunion with all your friends on Kame Island. We need to get some rest… or maybe another _workout?"_ her tone and words easily suggesting what her husband was already thinking.

"Are you sure Chi?" He asked knowing his wife hated being tired, especially with how she needed to prepare for coming with him tomorrow. She wanted to show to everyone how worthy she was, and she was indeed also she wanted to do present to her friends her baby boy.

"They make coffee Goku for just such reasons." She teased as she walked back inside with his hand in hers, following behind a soft expression on his face as he was pulled along gently….

 _Tomorrow… it's when everything changed._

 **R &R **

**MB**


End file.
